Havoc
by guerilla sam
Summary: In a world where super powered Exo suits that can only be controlled by females are at the center of society and shadowy organization seeking world domination. Two guys are brave enough or stupid enough to stand against the tide. Seemingly outmatched, outgunned, and barely old enough to drive, these two will take the fight where it hurts and make one hell of a mess along the way.
1. Havoc Team

**I was reading a light novel by Kazuma Kamachi who also wrote the toaru majutsu no index or a certain magical index, it's called Heavy Object. It's about giant mechs called Objects that dominate the world both politically and militarily (sound familiar?) to the point where one army loses their object in the battle they must retreat. Yes the using the super powered machine in warfare is allowed here…not just allowed but encouraged.**

 **They are 50 meters** **tall. Typically go 200 to 500 KPh, have a metric fuck ton of advanced weapons (lasers, plasma, rail guns, coil guns, etc) and armor thick enough to survive a nuclear impact, as in being at the ground zero mushroom cloud crater and still function. Also there more of giant tanks/battleships than the traditional bipedal humanoid robot that is common in anime. It was attempt to make it more believable I guess. Also how their plans ends up using some sort of science to figure stuff out like chemical reactions and refracting light, freezing the air.**

 **From what I get from the short manga and Novel the main body is spherical in nature.**

 **Pilots (both male and female) are modified both physically and mentally to survive the high speed battles and operate the numerous weapons in an engagement.**

 **The story begins with the main characters team losing their Object and do what is common sense there and try to retreat. However their pilot is still alive so the two main characters go out (alone, against orders, and without support) to save her and end up defeating the enemy object.**

 **Now the way they defeated it is not one of them finds some ancient super advanced prototype or finds out they are the perfect pilot modified form birth to pilot any Object they come across. They are just lucky enough to find the enemies base sneak in and throw enough explosives in the right location. The only advantage they have is that the main character wants to be an Object designer so he knows how to find and exploit small vulnerabilities, with plans they make up on the spot through his insight. And from there they go around the world fight battles end up having to fight more objects on their own. Not through any fault of their own, they just happen to be in the wrong place at wrong time and have to do preconceived impossible feats just to survive.**

 **Now here's what I like about these characters, they aren't some stoic angsty, emo, teenagers with high grade combat capabilities or some grizzled veteran. They are teenagers around 16, sort of idiotic and semi perverted who have little to no reason for being on frontlines in the first place. The main guy is Quesner, he's an average guy, came to the unit as a "battlefield student" to learn about Objects and is officially a civilian and isn't even allowed to (legally) carry a gun, who actually despite his status as a commoner (his part of the world went back to feudalism ruled through blood) probably has the best life out of any of the major characters who are all nobles, and also is considered to be so prone to being heroic that his best friend who is a noble says that nobles in the home country could learn from him. Main job; combat engineer he gets to use explosives which half of the time he jury rigs in the field but is legally not allowed to have a gun.**

 **Then there's Hevia a noble, came to the battlefield to prove himself through valor that he has the right to be a successor to his family which hate him for a "Romeo and Juliet" styled situation. designated job; radar analyst.**

 **These two are not calm minded, tactical geniuses. They don't even have a "will not run away" headstrong attitude. Most of time they are running away from a superior force. But once they set their mind to something. It doesn't matter if the enemy is stronger faster smarter more skilled or all around better than they are (they usually are). These two are unstoppable when they make a plan just crazy enough to work.**

 **So the main characters in this story are OC's they are male, they will not be piloting an I.S. they aren't professional, they are lucky to be alive due to the situations they get into. Despite this they always find some way to make it out and save the day.**

 **This will basically be a collection of adventures these two go through and won't have any real plot.**

* * *

"So if I were to ask you what would an I.S. slayer be like, what would you say?"

This was question that would have been borderline heresy in the world if not for the event that happened five days ago and barely made international news just recently.

"An I.S. slayer? What's that?"

"Is this a joke?"

The question was met with disbelief. Due to news just beginning to make the public.

"If there were such a thing, they would have a calm and collected personality, be a tactical genius, have extensive combat training, physical conditioning and show no fear in the face of adversity…but there is no such thing as an I.S. killer." was the response of silver haired girl wearing an eye patch and a variation of the I.S. academy uniform.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

 **About a week ago**

"Keep firing!" yelled one young man with an Irish accent to his friend while he drove a jeep

"I can keep firing but she is moving too fast for anything to hit her!" shouted his friend in a North American accent firing at an extremely fast moving humanoid object in the air with turret he had mounted. The incredibly fast mecha came in for a strafing run.

"OH SHIT!" said both boys simultaneously.

 ***BOOM***

These two are participants in a study to monitor battlefield stress on minors due to I.S. pilots starting their careers as minors and Germany's super soldier program. It is funded by multiple countries.

They receive adequate training and equipment and are sent to destabilized areas where world powers don't bother due to lack of public support and economical gain. They have air and artillery support on demand and are under surveillance 24/7 by satellites and UAV's.

They participate in asymmetrical warfare against crime syndicates warlords and terrorist cells in the area.

These two are in the region once known as eastern Africa namely the Somalia region. And they are fighting the most advanced weapon fielded by world-wide militaries today. However this battle has a few events leading up to it.

* * *

 **Earlier**

There were two young men, some might consider too young to be on helicopter heading to one of the worlds more dangerous areas. Most of these 'danger zones' have been purged due to the unveiling of the I.S. however it seems like what was occupying those areas moved to the current ones making them much more turbulent than before the I.S. was revealed.

The helicopter hovered just feet off the ground as the two boys jumped off and stood on alert as the helicopter left the two began their mission.

It wasn't anything to dramatic like capturing a warlord or bust a human trafficking ring, they just had to take out a shack, in the middle of nowhere, that was thought to be creating and distributing drugs. At most ten guys and only three were estimated to be armed.

The two were not from the same country the patches on their uniform showing their nationality.

The first one is American, he wore no headgear save for a pair of tinted goggles on his forehead and had short brown hair. A cloth was wrapped around his neck to protect from sun burn and to be used as a makeshift face mask in case of a sandstorm. He wore a light weight ballistic armor over a tan combat jacket along desert camouflaged pants issued to him by the program along with an assault pack where he kept excess gear. His name was Grayson (Gray) Hale.

The other one is Irish, he had black hair and wore a baseball cap, otherwise he was dressed similarly to his partner. His name Michael (Mike) O'Brian

The gear they had differed Gray seemed to outfitted for demolition and explosive handling signified by the explosives on him. Mike seemed be more for communication and intelligence gathering, he had a computer that could be described as a military I-Pad strapped on his chest along with a folded antenna sticking over his left shoulder.

Both of them were armed with AK-12's. chosen for the notorious reliability of its family of weapons, it's performance, and its ability to change calibers by just switching out the barrel and functions on any of the previous AK's magazines. This was chosen so that teams could scavenge ammo in the field if needed. For that purpose they are chambered in 7.62x39mm ammo which is very common in these parts. Grayson however was also carrying around an M320 grenade launcher attached to his rifle with miscellaneous ammunition.

Now about these two. You would think two guys who volunteered for such an obviously dangerous program, would either be orphaned, a social outcast, have a dysfunctional abusive family, or some other dark back story where the bottom line is nothing to go back to.

They don't.

Gray's dad runs an auto shop back in his decently sized town, he has many friends, a few enemies, but who doesn't. he volunteered because he is young and wants adventure, coupled with the fact he wants to join the US army at eighteen why wouldn't he jump at this offer? He has a good relationship with his family and fully supported him on his decision to do this despite the danger.

Mike's family owns the sole bar in his small hometown. Everyone knows him in fact it's almost like the town is his extended family so when he decided to join the program the whole town had a celebration. His reason was get out and see the world, and argument can be made that's probably one of worse places in the world but he has chance he probably wouldn't have otherwise.

Their designation was probationary team alpha. Being the first of the groups to graduate to this stage of the program

"So Mike our first unsupervised mission, excited?" asked Gray to his friend.

"Yes because it's always fun to be away from any support or actual professional soldiers." Said Mike sarcastically "But aye it is kind of exciting."

"A simple yes or no would have worked." Said Gray before smirking "or in your case an aye or no."

"Oh haha, if we're going to talk about accent what about your lack of one?" shot back Mike.

"What do you mean lack?" asked Gray confused

"Aren't you suppose to have a cowboy hat and say 'howdy pardn'r' or something."

"Who am I John Wayne?" asked Gray "Is that what you European people think when you imagine Americans. Besides I'd say I'm cowboy enough."

"Oh really?"

"Yippie Kai Yay motherfucker." Said Gray, the two shared a laugh at that.

"Okay fair enough." Said Mike chuckling a bit, in the program the first few missions are done with tier one operators primarily, Delta Force teams until they are considered ready by these operators standards they will be under close supervision. These two have recently qualified for solo missions.

The two had to walk five miles to get where they are going so along the way they made idle conversation about movies coming out or shows they have seen on TV.

"Did you hear the rumors on how they are making a movie about that guy who can pilot an I.S.?" asked Mike.

"Oh yeah…what's his name?...Ichigo.. something, right?" asked Gray.

"How do you not know about Ichika Orimura?" asked Mike incredulously.

"It's not that I don't know, it's that I don't particularly give a shit." Replied Gray.

"You have got to be the first person in the world to say something like that since the White Knight incident." Said Mike a bit impressed by his friends ignorance.

"Yeah it kind of stems from the this confrontation that happened when I was in a middle school P.E. class." Said Gray.

"Oh, do tell." Said Mike with a bit of interest, mainly there being nothing else to talk about.

"We were on boy vs. girl volley ball game first up was my team against hers, she said we should let her win or an I.S. would come and attack us my team believed it… because you know…we were middle schoolers, we were kind of stupid." Explained Gray "So then I stepped forward and said; Bring forward this I.S. which grants you your power! For I will stand against it! Yet I see no I.S. coming to face my challenge."

Mike snorted and laughed.

"You actually said that?" he said while laughing.

"Word for word." Replied Gray chuckling a bit at the memory. "The whole room stared at me like I just challenged God in church in while the freaking Pope was giving the sermon!"

"What could have possibly possessed you to say that to a girl in world practically ruled by the I.S.?" Mike was astounded by his friends bravery/stupidity, in a theatric way of speaking no less.

"I stayed up late watching heroic movies where it took place with the hero slaying the dragon, or some other powerful monster, and gave an epic speech to rally the people." Explained Gray. "Then I had pretty vivid dream that night where I was one of those heroes off to face my monster."

"You are lunatic Gray." Said Mike though he was smiling "But I'm happy you're the lunatic who has my back.

"Best part was that I did rally not only my team but the other guy teams as well and we soundly kicked the girls asses in a flawless victory." Said Gray "that was a great day."

"Well let's hope we have similar one today." Said Mike, feeling rather energized by Grays story.

"Yeah no kidding." Said Gray.

After 45 minutes of walking the two came across the designated shack.

"Well there it is." Said Gray "Not much to look at is it?"

"Looks can be deceiving." Replied Mike "Still I'm worried that there aren't any guards."

"Yeah there are a few vehicles over there too." Gray noted, there was a normal white pickup truck and a jeep with a machine gun turret "One looks like it's for transporting, the other two look like armed escort and patrol."

"Yet no guards." Said Mike.

"Let's move in." said Gray

"Could be a trap."

"Let's move in, carefully."

The two boys cautiously approached the shack rifles raised, ready to rain hell should any movement be seen inside.

"Doors open." Noted Gray as they got closer, the shack door was open just a crack ad moving gently in the breeze the two pressed themselves against the walls on either side of the door.

Gray held up his fingers for a countdown

3…

2…

1…

The duo kicked the door in, weapons at the ready however there was no one there…alive anyway in one of the corners was a dead body with a softball sized hole in his chest.

"Well that's ominous and gruesome." Gray remarked dryly "Either we just walked in on a Ridley Scott movie or someone has a really big gun."

"There's no holes in the walls or windows." Said Mike looking around "So it happened in here."

"Hey check this out." said Gray, mike turned to find him holding up a crude shotgun that seemed to be made out of plumbing and other makeshift pieces. "it's like Frankenstein in gun form. Awesome right?"

"That's a very ugly weapon." Said Mike.

"ah screw you I think it's cool!" replied Gray putting the weapon down, that's when they heard a loud bang and a man's shout. Coming from a door the missed on their first scan.

"We really need to pay attention to detail" deadpanned Mike

"Sorry I was distracted by the franken-gun." Replied Gray in a dry voice. They cautiously opened the door and found stairs leading to an underground basement. It looked like it was made in haste as the walls and ceiling was the earth that was dug out of it with wooden support beams and stairs basically carved into the ground with planks as covers. Another scream was heard.

"Down rabbit hole we go…" said Gray as he took the first step.

"More like the horror hole." Replied mike following after.

"Steamy night with a past girlfriend coming back to haunt you?" said Gray with a small chuckle.

"Oh ha ha." replied Mike dryly but with chuckle of his own at the inappropriate joke both in current situation and in general. But it helped ease the tension of the two as they descended.

When they got down the saw man chained to a bed frame which was connected to a car battery. There was a woman using the car battery to electrocute him. The woman was wearing what could be described as futuristic swimsuit with leggings that hugged the shape of her body. She would be beautiful if it wasn't the sadistic look on her face.

"We interrupting something?" asked Gray as he and Mike had their guns trained on her.

The woman turned to them while her look changed to more a pleasant one but still hid the sadistic expression from a moment ago.

"Not at all." Said the woman "In fact I was just finishing up."

"So what's an oddly dressed lady such as yourself doing in the ass end of the building in the ass end of nowhere?" said Gray keeping his rifle trained.

"I could say the same for two participants UN's child soldier experiment."

"Gray the fact that she knows about us but doesn't know we are suppose to be here means she isn't affiliated with the program." said Mike "and the fact we didn't know about her probably means she this isn't suppose to be known, also the suit she's wearing..."

"What about it?"

"that's…an I.S. pilots suit."

"That would mean she…" began Gray

As if on que the woman was covered in a flash light, when it receded it revealed a deployed I.S..

"She'd probably had an I.S. on her…yeah." Finished Mike

"Oh shit." Said Gray "and she wants to kill us?"

"Ye…wait I don't know" said Mike, both boys turned to the pilot.

"Nothing personal." She deployed a rather large machine gun "You just had to choose this day to come here."

"So…oh shit?" asked Gray

"Oh shit…" confirmed Mike

A few minutes later…

"OH SHIIIIIT" yelled both boys as they ran out of the shack which shattered as the I.S. burst out after them. Both were running as fast as humanly possible only stopping to take a few quick shots which failed to hit or even deter the advanced war machine.

The I.S. has the mobility to out fly advanced fighter jets, enough firepower to outgun a tank column, and the convenience of deploying from a some sort of quantum storage device on demand. Another thing is that it has a near impenetrable (without heavy weaponry) shield. That was just in the first generation.

The one they are fighting…or rather running from is a high end second generation. It was known as the Raphael Revive. Notable traits, this thing is walking gun armory.

In general the I.S. is so advanced it has been forbidden from being used in military combat operations by the UN…but who actually listens to the UN?

By the standards of the world these two lived in, they were screwed.

But either out of fear or the drive to survive these two kept running.

The I.S. switched to two shoulder mounted missile pods and fired more missiles than necessary for two humans. Then theses missiles opened up compartments and scattered smaller explosives.

"Cluster bombs!" yelled Mike, glancing over his shoulder.

"Cluster fu-! **BOOM** " yelled Gray but was interrupted by the detonation of said bombs and the two boys were thrown into some vegetation consisting of dead trees and dried bushes but with enough leaves to hide them from an aerial view.

"Mike! Mike you still alive!? Arg!" said Gray pushing himself up while grunting.

"Agh! Yeah at the moment!" replied Mike also getting up "Did we lose her?"

Right after he said that a high caliber round impacted right next to him.

"That answers that!" said Mike jumping back as round hit right where he was standing "She must have some sort of sensor tracking us!"

"Can't you jam her or something?" yelled back Gray as he narrowly dodged a bullet.

"I might let try something!" Mike began messing around with his equipment. "There jammers on! Move!"

Each teams were given an electronic jammer to mess with any sort of sensors an enemy may have, here's hoping it works on an I.S. hyper sensor.

However another shot, came down but was more inaccurate then previous shots.

"Shit she still has our general area!" said Gray "Does she have enhanced optics or something?"

"I heard that I.S. outside of tournament use occasionally get outfitted with thermal and infrared imaging."

"That I think I can take care of that."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you're not going to like it!" said Gray taking out a small cylinder "Incendiary!"

"Incind-? oh you crazy American son of a- **BOOM** " a plume of flammable gas expanded and ignited the surrounding vegetation which considering how dry the area was caught fire extremely easily.

"This was the best idea you had!" yelled Mike

"Didn't see you coming up with anything!" retorted Gray "Anyways keep as close to the heat as you can to hide your signature!"

They were both running keeping just head of the fire as to not burn to death but close to mask them from the I.S. which seemed to work as she stopped firing.

Up high the pilot looked down on the growing inferno, amazed at the ingenuity and stupidity of the two. She actually kind of respects them now. But unfortunately they have to die make sure her presence is kept the utmost secret. The world cannot know that Phantom task is here.

"Too bad." Said the Pilot to herself as she prepared another hellfire missile barrage "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I can't fault you for that." Truth is she didn't need to be here this was just a mission she offered to do offhandedly after her patrol.

The missiles were launched and the resulting explosion blanketed the area she hung around a bit afterward to scan the area making sure nothing was alive.

"Just at the wrong place, at the wrong time." she said again after confirming the lack of hostilities before flying off back to base.

Down in the blast zone, which was now a mess of craters and ash something stirred at the edge where a bush was still on fire. Two figures rose from the ground. Their backs blackened from the charred earth around them

"Fucking hell! That was an I.S. and I'm still breathing." Said Gray.

"That was close." Confirmed Mike "what the hell is an I.S. doing here anyways? It can't be sanctioned if we didn't know about, hell this place would have been locked down!"

"Hey maybe some weird shadow terrorist organization set up shop near here." Said Gray "and they have been secretly stealing I.S.'s from around the world, and each country is to ashamed to admit for one reason or another."

"Is that another one of your uncanny readings?" asked Mike incredulously.

"Hey I got yours right." Pointed out Gray, He has an uncanny ability to accurately tell a person's story upon meeting them for the first time. Neither he nor anyone else has been able to explain how or why he can do this. "Anyways we should call control and inform them of the situation."

"I've been trying but we are being jammed." Said Mike monitoring his equipment "I have the direction where the jamming is coming from but it's in the same direction as the I.S. was going."

"Shit, well that figures." Said Gray as he began walking "come on let's get going."

"Where?" asked Mike

"To the source of the signal." Said Gray "Were going to blow that bitch up!"

"That I.S. is probably acting like it's guard dog!" put in Mike.

"Then we just sidestep the I.S., slap some C4 on the jammer and call a ride home." Said Grayson, as if this was the best plan ever.

"And how do we do that?" asked Mike skeptically.

"No idea…I'm literally making it up as I go along." Admitted Gray walking away.

"And where the hell are you going?"

"To go see if I can get one of those cars started. I'm not walking around this place at night there's a lot of other shit here that'll kill us before we even get close to kill zone of that I.S… plus two of those vehicles have a big guns mounted on the top."

Mike reluctantly followed him. They found the keys to one of vehicles while shifting through the wreckage of the shack luckily it happened to be to the jeep that was armed with a DSHK mounted on top. They got it running then got whatever supplies they could scavenge and drove off.

While not having a fixed destination Mike was monitoring the jamming signal to find the source. Imagine dropping a rock into the water and it creates ripples and closer to where you dropped the rock the ripples are stronger. This is basically the idea they are going on.

The two drove onward towards the jammer the trip taking hours the two making idle talk about movies they seen or are coming up or restaurants they've been in attempt to distract their minds from the upcoming task. When they made it close enough to the source they disembarked and proceeded on foot to a cliff overlooking an abandoned construction site next to the cost.

"So what's the story on this place?" asked Gray as the two of them were using binoculars to scope out the place.

"It was suppose to be a beach side resort." Said Mike "Though why they chose this area of the world I do not know…I mean seriously the waters even have sharks in them."

"And how do you know that?" asked Gray.

"There's a promotional board next to the gate." Replied Mike.

"Oh…" said Gray seeing the board for himself.

"Anyways do you see the jammer?"

"Nope I'm pretty sure they hid it so we're probably looking for something small."

"figures they are probably trying to keep themselves hidden from the local groups and any UAV fly by." Said Mike "so they probably have something hidden up high either on one of those buildings or the abandoned crane."

"I'm going to guess in the area of the crane." Said Gray.

"why do you say that?" asked Mike.

"Because there are two guards there that at least look a lot more competent than any local militia group." Said Gray, he was looking at two heavily armed individuals. Both carrying well maintained assault rifles in the form of G36C's and wore black combat fatigues with a balaclava helmet and body armor. "if that doesn't scream shadow organization hideout I don't what does."

"They could be mercenaries." Said Mike "Nothing is for sure yet. Besides I don't see the anything resembling a communication device"

"Yes two well equipped soldiers standing in the middle of an abandoned construction zone." Said Gray "a construction zone where you traced the signal of the jammer to. Did you read it wrong?"

"No, we had to go east, if we go any farther east we'd be in the ocean!"

"Wait could the crane be the jammer. Because it looks similar to some telephone towers I've seen back home." Said Gray "Plus every time I look at it, I think 'that looks important and I should blow it the fuck up'."

"I think your right Gray." Said Mike. A closer examination revealed that the crane had several antennas sticking out of the top of the crane. "Alright that makes things easy. Grab the rocket launcher."

"Way ahead of you." Said Gray crouching down in his position. While Mike was looking at the crane Gray went back to the jeep and got a Gustav recoilless rifle that was already in the jeep when they commandeered it. "BACK BLAST CLEAR!"

One might think that when on the edge of a location of a secret organization in possession of an I.S. that tried to kill them a few hours ago they may want to be quiet. Well any attempt at being stealthy goes out the window in when someone breaks out the rocket launcher.

The rocket hit the base of the crane with impressive accuracy on Grays part and the damage it sustained caused it to tip over into one of the unfinished skeletal buildings causing it collapse.

"I know we are fighting for our lives right now." Said Mike "But that was pretty cool."

"Yep." Said Gray as they watched the destruction.

That's when they noticed a bunch of military grade SUVs coming out and heading right at them.

"Gray?" asked Mike

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to have a plan of escape before you blew up the crane?"

"uhhh…."

The two boys looked at each other blankly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" yelled Gray as they scrambled to the car, Mike taking the driver's seat and Gray manning the DSHK.

They got a good distance before the first hostile jeep came over the hill with a rather dramatic amount of air time. Enough for Gray to unload rounds into the belly of the vehicle causing it to explode when something vital was hit. However it was quickly replaced by half a dozen more armored jeeps. A stark contrast to the vehicle they had which seemed to be a civilian model with a rotating turret slapped on the back.

This did little to dissuade the young gunner. Finding out that even armored vehicles can't stand up to a hail of 12.7x108mm rounds. In all honesty not much could.

"You know I am really starting to appreciate black market acquired weaponry right now." Said Gray "By the way kind forgot about this but can we reach control?"

"Working on the connection." Said Mike while driving "But the jamming signal is gone, looks like you destroyed the right target."

"Or anything else the crane destroyed when it fell." Put in Gray "Which was awesome it was like some really destructive dominos."

"Anyways…" said Mike getting back to the job at hand "Control, this probationary team alpha. Come in." there was slight pause.

 _"Alpha team?"_ came a reply _"We thought we lost you boys when the your signals cut out. We were this close to sending search and rescue."_

"Well long story short, we were attacked by a rogue I.S., while a jammer was also turned on so we couldn't contact you, and we just blew up the jammer." Explained Mike. A stunned silence came over the operator.

 _"Confirm, alpha team did you say you were attacked by a rogue I.S.?"_ asked the operator _"As in an infinite stratos?"_ his skepticism was understandable. An individual I.S. was not something that could by normal standard be considered going rogue. Seeing as how every government and company keeps their cores under heavy security and if someone were to steal one it should make international news…right?

"Yes the thing tried to already killed the objective, and we just happened to show up before it left!" Yelled Gray.

 _"Are you in contact right now?"_ asked the radio operator.

"I don't see it right now." Said Mike "But we kind of wrecked their hideout and taken out most of the pursuit force so it should be on our ass any minute. Gray you see anything?"

"No not-" ***BOOM*** said Gray but what is interrupted by an uncomfortably close explosion "Oh shit! Crazy bitch lady is back!"

"Control we have contact, I repeat we have contact!" said Mike.

 _"Roger that alpha, standby while we figure out how to handle this."_

"Did he just tell us to go fuck ourselves!?"exclaimed Gray.

"Until further notice." Confirmed Mike darkly. "Anyways keep firing!"

"I can keep firing but she is moving too fast for anything to hit her!" shouted Gray. That's when the I.S. came in for a strafing run.

"OH SHIT!" yelled the boys simultaneously as an explosion knocked their vehicle out of control and ran into a gravel pit.

The jeep swerved and almost tipped over before ramming into a boulder preventing it from fully falling over.

"I can't tell if we're lucky or unlucky…" said a stunned Mike who had a vice grip on the.

"Either way we're still alive." Said Gray before both of them noted the I.S. land not far from them.

"For how much longer?" asked Mike.

"I think that depends on us." Said Gray dismounting, readying his weapon. Mike doing the same. Both them trained their rifles one her I.S..

"I have to admit you two are incredible." She said smiling at them like they were some hilarious joke. "surviving our initial meeting that stunt with the wildfire and then that havoc to did at the construction zone."

The two boys fired full auto on the I.S.. while despite what video games show, military training typically emphasize single shots but on an I.S. single shots would be on par with a bee sting. Not that the automatic fire did much the I.S. didn't even bother moving. After about four seconds of fire their mags ran dry.

"Why did even think that would work?" asked Mike.

"Probably should have known better…" said Gray

They looked at the I.S. who just raised an SMG. Though considering this was an I.S. it was more along the line of a heavy machine gun when compared to normal weapons.

The two boys quickly ran around the boulder they crashed into as she opened fire. Tearing their jeep to pieces.

"Okay time to think." Said Mike "and I mean think! No more making it up as we go!"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Gray

"What kind of advantages does she have?" asked Mike.

"An I.S.?" deadpanned Gray.

"Something less obvious jackass!" yelled Mike

"Big ass guns."

"Something we can work on!"

"She can fly."

The two paused. If they take out her means of flight she'll be a lot easier hit and if they decide to bug out it will be a hell of a lot easier to escape.

"Okay how do we ground her?"

"I'd say destroy those stupid looking wing parts." Said Gray "I mean unless it's a pointless feature for looks it's probably how it flies."

"We lost our heavy weapons in the jeep." Said mike

"I have C4 and a grenade launcher which have not used any of this entire mission." said Gray. "If I can get behind the her I can probably take damage her flight system enough, shields be damned!"

"Alright let's do it." Said Mike "I'll run off first and draw her fire."

"Alright plan A." said Gray "This is going to be awesome."

"Oh and what will be awesome?" said a feminine voice. They looked up the lady was now hovering above them. She had smile on her face but her eyes were those of predator.

"Okay fuck plan A." said Mike as the two jumped back "Plan B!"

"Which is!?" yelled Gray

"Shoot at her until something breaks!"

"Oh so keep doing what we've been doing."

"Pretty much."

"How cute you two still think you have a cha- * **BOOM*** " she was interrupted as gray wasted no time in using the grenade launcher. And through practiced motions quickly switched out another grenade and launched before the pilot could recover. He tried to go for a third but the pilot descending right as he shot. "hmm. Apparently playtime is over." She had cold look on her face as she said that

"Well that didn't last long." Gray as the two boys split up to try and confuse the pilot. Though considering Gray was the last one to hit her she went after him firing wildly and inaccuratley as she followed him in an I.S. but closing quickly. "Goddammit this is the one time I don't want to be popular with the ladies!"

"Gray! hit the deck!" called Mike. Gray looked up and saw what mike was doing. He dove as Mike fired.

"You crazy Irish son of a- ***BOOM*** " said Gray before an explosion happened. Apparently mike managed to recover the M2 Gustav from the wrecked vehicle. Now an I.S.'s hypersensor gives a pilot a 360 degree view however that's totally pointless if the pilot is focused on one individual area. Something Mike unknowingly took advantage of. The blast from the explosion also knocked Gray into the air landing next to mike "ouch…I'm going to be feeling that one tomorrow."

"You okay?" asked Mike not to concerned.

"Was that the best idea you had!"

"I didn't see you coming up with anything." Said Mike, mirroring the conversation they had during the first I.S. encounter.

"Did… you just hold a grudge?" asked Gray in a disbelief. Mike said nothing as he dropped the M2 brought out an M79 grenade launcher. Another weapon left in the vehicle from the drug runners. "Anyways new plan play dodge the bullets shoot the grenades and try not to blow each other up!"

"We're basically just pulling stuff out of our asses at this point aren't we?"

"Have we ever not?"

"Good point."

They saw the I.S. recover from the surprise rocket attack and looked at them menacingly.

"I am no longer amused." Said the pilot.

"Really?" asked Gray "Because we're having the time of our lives."

This seemed to have driven the pilot over the edge as she brought out her rifle her machine appearing to have been destroyed from the rocket. She fired a high caliber slug but by this time the two have already split up again.

"hoho she is pissed!" said Gray laughing a bit before firing a grenade. Hitting the I.S. on the side. She turned to aim at him only to receive a grenade from Mike. The two seemed to catch where one fired a grenade an drew the pilots attention the other would attack delivering a strike at the back. They would then change positions and repeat the process.

This made the pilot confused and increasingly angry.

Gray fired again and reached for another grenade but then a feeling a dread came over him.

"Oh shit I'm out!" said Gray over the comm.

"Me too!" replied Mike.

The pilot realized the grenades stopped firing. And a sadistic smile overcame her.

"It appears it is my turn." She then tried to take to the sky her I.S. began to hover but then fell back to the ground, she tried again with the same result. She brought up a diagnostic to reveal her flight system has been severely damaged.

"We clipped her wings man! Literally!" Said Gray "Come on Mike we got this!"

However the I.S. appeared in front of him a close combat knife ready to stab he leapt out of the way. While her flight system was now damaged. She could still use hover and her speed.

Gray rolled onto his back and fired his weapon in full auto. Neither here nor the pilot expected anything to happen but then they heard the sound of the bullet hitting flesh. This caused them both to pause. The pilot unconsciously reached over to hold her left shoulder and when she bought her hand away there was blood.

"I've… been hit?" asked the pilot in disbelief. Gray not one to look a gift horse in the mouth aimed his weapon again. However this time the pilot retreated up over the edge of the crater out of sight.

"Gray what happened!?" yelled Mike running to his partner.

"I shot her!" said Gray running to meet him. They met in front of the boulder.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" asked Mike incredulously unaware of the significant event that just unfolded.

"Now I mean I shot her a bullet got through her shields and hit her in the shoulder!" said Gray excited.

"Is that why she ran off?"

"Probably…" if you were piloting weapon that protected you with an infallible shield, something that was claimed to be invincible. You'd feel unstoppable, right? Now imagine two what barely qualified as soldiers not only managed to survive your attacks but strike back. And even getting past your ultimate defense you'd be afraid to right.

"So what now?" asked Mike.

"Back to back!" said Gray, "She may be low on the defense now but she still has her speed and can attack from any direction. However we can hurt her now."

The two stood back to back waiting for the invincible machine they had fought into the ground (literally) to rush at them.

An I.S. was considered the most dangerous weapon in the world. However the idea of an I.S. itself was what was truly dangerous. Just thinking about facing one made most stop that train of thought then and there. However once these two idiots got in their heads that they could beat it, does that mean they were the most dangerous things in world now?

The I.S. shot over the edge of the crater rushing at them like a bullet train. Mike shot first.

The pilot now aware of her vulnerability dodged to the side to try to attack from a different angle. This time in Gray's field of fire but with the same results. This repeated several sides neither side making any headway.

"This is going nowhere!" said Mike "While she can't get at us, we can't hit her either!"

"We have to let her get close." Said Gray getting idea "Shooting her when she's close!"

"Yeah you go ahead and get nice in close with the invincible war machine that's trying to kill us!"

"It's not that invincible anymore!"

However neither boy made any move to try out the idea. And their stalemate continued. Until resources began to run low.

"Last mag!" said Mike reloading his weapon

"Shit me too!" replied Gray "It's now or never!"

"Wait where did she go!?" asked Mike. They looked around the I.S. was nowhere in sight.

"How the hell did we lose sight of an I.S.!?"

"That's what I want to know!" said Mike. "Did she go over the edge of the crater again!?"

"I don't know! Maybe!?" said Gray both of them were tense while the absence of an I.S. should make them feel relieved, however both of them had a feeling this wasn't over just yet.

Just then the boulder they her standing close two exploded. The I.S. went behind the boulder in order to outflank them and rammed straight through the giant rock shattering it and sending the ruined jeep flying.

The boys were taken by surprise, the I.S. got the drop on them. It seemed like this should have been the end of them. However Gray having a better angle fired a large burst at the I.S. and instead of striking them it flew past and seemed to trip and bounce and land on its back sliding a ways before coming to a halt.

"Did…we do it?" asked Mike in disbelief.

"I don't know." Said Gray. Both of them kept their weapons trained on the I.S. due to it still being deployed. They tentatively approached ready to fight or flight at any moment. It laid still as they approached. When they got a good look at it they saw that the pilot was dead. Grays final burst traced up her torso finishing with a bullet hole dead center in her forehead.

Both boys let out a breath they didn't know they've been holding.

"Yeah we got her." Confirmed Gray. Relief evident in his voice. "Told you we had to let her get close."

"I'd give you credit, if didn't know that was basically fluke and not planned for at all."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"At what point of this entire mission did we put a plan we actually made into action?"

"Good point…"

 _"Alpha team respond."_ Came a voice over the radio. "Alpha team are you still with us"

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!" said Gray annoyed "They choose now to call!? After we dealt with everything?"

"Yeah I'm a bit pissed too." Agreed Mike but he responded anyways. "Control this Alpha team, over."

 _"Alpha team, it'll take us forty-eight hours for a force to be at your location."_ said the operator _"We're calling an I.S. in from Europe for assistance and QRF won't go into action until they have one as support. So we're going to need you guys to lay low until help arrives."_

The two boys looked at each other before they began chuckling, eventually breaking into full blown laughter. Having reinforcements coming to save them just seemed ridiculous to them at this point. Like it was just one big joke.

 _"Alpha team, what's going on?"_ asked the operator confused _"Are you alright?"_

"You can go ahead and cancel the QRF" said Mike "Just send us an extraction bird."

 _"I'm sorry about that Alpha but with the I.S. in the area it's too dangerous to send an extraction bird in."_ said the operator.

"Don't worry." Said Gray "We took care of it." There was a slight pause.

 _"Come again…?"_

"Pft…didn't make me come the first time." Joked Gray with a fake pout. This caused the two boys to snicker. Their sense of humor returning after they got through their precarious life and death situation

"Control what he means is the hostile I.S. has been neutralized." Said Mike.

 _"What?"_ this only made operator more confused as if he couldn't conceive what they were describing.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Said Gray "We killed the fucking I.S.! it's dead and we are looking at the body. We went through this big fight with car chases lots of explosions and plenty of near death experiences concluding with the fact we killed an I.S." Gray's face then took sudden look of realization.

"That's basically it." Said Mike "Sending visuals now." Mike took out a small camera device and took several pictures which automatically transmitted it to the operator.

 _"Holy shi- roger that alpha Extraction bird is on its way. ETA three hours. Out."_ Said Operator as he viewed the images.

"Holy shit…" said Gray.

"What?" asked Mike.

"We just killed an I.S…." that's when the realized the gravity of the feat they just pulled off.

Two young adventure seeking guys. Somewhere between boys and men here in one of the most dangerous regions in the world. Facing the most advanced and powerful weapon known to man. And they came out not only alive but victorious.

"We are a couple of bonafide badasses!" Cheered Gray holding his fist out for a fist pump which Mike gladly returned. "And Shit am I tired."

"Yeah me too." The fatigue from their day finally hit them so they went to go sit down on the edge of the crater.

"You know if this was movie this would be the part where they cut out to credits." Said Gray. But their story was just beginning.

Little did they know a small UAV recorded their fight ever since they crashed into the crater. This wasn't from the shadowy organization they just faced or the military it was a civilian model. It's available news agencies and documentary makers or people can afford them. The ones found in this region are used by the first two to get an in depth look at the dangerous area without risking human lives. These things can go on for months provided it's not damaged thanks to a high efficiency motor/propeller and it is solar powered.

Almost fittingly on the side of the UAV next to a yellow smiley face were the words "Smile the whole world is watching."

* * *

 **1 week later**

The two boys were called to the office of former colonel brought out of retirement to head this program. He had a distinguish military history. As second lieutenant participated in the invasion of Iraq and continued to do counter insurgency operations up until captain rank where he joined Delta Force. Eventually retiring as colonel at forty-seven.

He is considered one of the last true soldiers, since the advent of the I.S.

"So in the beginning of your mission you encountered an I.S. and despite barely escaping it with your lives you decided to follow it back to it's base because a jamming signal blocking communication with command." Said the Colonel "When you found the base you decided to fire a rocket launcher at the source of signal which you were engaged by hostiles and then an I.S.. you then crashed into a crater where you reengaged an I.S. and subsequently neutralized it." The boys nodded "Now here is what I'm wondering you could have easily retreated at any time before you reached the base…why didn't you."

"Too damn stubborn?" offered Gray.

"Too damn stupid?" offered Mike.

The colonel cracked smirk.

"Relax you two you aren't in trouble. Quite the opposite in fact." Said the colonel "If I had men with balls half the size of what you boys have then we wouldn't be facing most of the problems we are today."

The two boys looked at him with prideful but curious expressions.

"Not going to lie to you and what you two stumbled upon is the world's darkest secret." Said the Colonel "You have just engaged a secret terrorist organization who has been stealing I.S.'s from around the world. The only reason they haven't been discovered is because each country hid the loss of the I.S. because it would make them look weak in the international community."

Gray turned to Mike and mouthed to words 'called it'.

Mike just rolled his eyes as the colonel continued.

"They are called Phantom Task. So here's what I want from you." Said the colonel they looked at him expectantly "You have to choices, you can choose to drop out of the program and keep this conversation confidential or two you continue with the program however the risk and danger grow exponentially compared to what you signed up for."

He paused to let them soak up the information.

"However you'll be taking the fight to an enemy that for too long hid in the shadows of this world. Something you two already gave pretty good kick in balls to." The colonel turned the laptop on his desk around to show the boys a youtube video called 'Incredible child soldiers take down I.S.!'

"Holy shit that's us!" said gray recognizing the battle

"Three billion views already." Said Mike in disbelief.

"This was taken by an amateur documentary group from a civilian UAV." Said the colonel. "News agencies have already made your identities known to the world."

"Wait wouldn't that put our families at risk?" asked Mike.

"You don't have to worry your family already has tier one operators from your respective countries providing guardian angel work for your families who are unaware they are under surveillance." Explained the Colonel "Now about my offer."

"Let's kick some ass!" sais Gray showing he was in. Mike nodded in agreement and both of them high fived each other.

"Glad to hear it." Said Colonel "As of right now you two are designated as Havoc team, you are now fully promoted to an autonomous team and are going to be the spearhead in any phantom task counter operations. Go knock some head soldiers!" the promptly exited the office with a purpose. 'Just you wait phantom task' thought the colonel 'I'm back and about to open a can of whoopass on you!'

* * *

 **Read and review please.**


	2. Operation: Avalanche

_"Yes two fifteen year old boys did take down an I.S. in Africa on a sanctioned military operation. You know that because recognize half the news organizations in this press conference form when it was announced in the first place…What?...Ma'am please calm down…What? Arrest them? For what? Returning fire when fired upon, by an I.S. that wasn't even supposed to be there? Let me tell those boys out there they don't even care about the I.S., they're just soldiers fighting to survive on the battlefield. Their astounding victory was only a means to an end._

 _It's about time you people realized that the I.S. isn't a protector of peace like you wish it to be! It's weapon like every technological advancement before it and any that will come after it. It's very powerful weapon that is now in the hands of a organization that has no problems hurting innocents to further its own goals. And right now those two boys are our best protectors against them!_

 _ **The Colonel answering a radical feminist group representative, during a press conference. Notably that representative had to be restrained and forced out of the room after his response.**_

 _ **[…]**_

"Well this is a fine mess!" said Mike exasperatedly as he fired his silenced ACR at two masked terrorist. "Why the hell whenever we try to be sneaky it blows up in our face!?"

"Well at least we got the hostage before everything went to hell!" Said Gray. The two teenage operators were taking cover behind an armored vehicle. appropriated from the motor pool belonging to the numerous enemies around them. Next to them was another teenager about their age and of Japanese descent. He was keeping his head down has bullets flew over him.

Right now they were on a rescue mission taking place in small airbase high up in the Japanese mountains. They tried to be stealthy at first managing to steal numerous weapons and munitions, and put into a commandeered vehicle. Mainly because they wanted too. They also managed to save the hostage before the alarm was tripped.

"Oh shit, Gray heads up!" said Mike as he squatted down to reload and saw something in the distance.

"What?" yelled Gray as he fired off a few rounds killing some enemies.

"We have two I.S.'s incoming!"

"Are you shitting me!?" asked Gray, he ducked and saw where Mike is looking and saw two exo skeletons flying at their location at high speeds despite being a ways off they probably only had five minutes. Had either of them cared enough to study popular I.S. designs they would know they were called Raphael's. an I.S. of a French design popular among the I.S. military units for it being equipped with very many weapons.

"We need to think of something." said Mike. Both of them looked around to figure something out. While these two have already taken down a single I.S. and are both incredibly proud of that fact. They also know it was a pain in the ass and nearly died (many times) pulling it off. They'd rather not face one again especially when they have to protect someone and there's two of them.

Gray seemed to have an idea.

"Okay I have an idea, but you are not going to like it." Said Gray. Mike flashed back to their first encounter with an I.S.. after Gray said those words he lit a parched brush on fire in order to hide their thermal signatures which escalated into a full blown wildfire. It got them away from the I.S. but they nearly died in the process.

"At least give me a heads up this time." Sighed his partner in reluctant acceptance.

"Avalanche." Said Gray straight faced. Picking up a panzerfaust 3, that they looted from the enemy arms room.

"Avalanche!?" said their rescuee in surprise. However the two ignored him.

"You know I would argue with you on how bad of an idea that is." Said Mike "But I know better, alright cover us to that snow mobile and then do it." He gestured to a snowmobile sitting on the edge of the runway in front of path they used to gain entry.

"Oh shit, I didn't even think of that, nice catch man." Said Gray. Mike just sighed.

"On three" said Mike "1…2…3! Go, go, go!" as Mike grabbed the rescuee and practically dragged him to the snowmobile

"It's Havoc time!" said Gray, he's been trying to think of a battle cry for their team, he popped up with the rocket launcher the sight of which caused most of the hostiles to scatter he fired it at the face of the mountain on the other side of the airbase.

The effects were exactly what Gray had hoped for as a massive amount of snow was coming down the cliff towards them. He then ran to the snowmobile that Mike and the HVI were already on. Apparently Mike also had the foresight to fashion a some hemp rope in form of seatbelt for the three of them.

Gray hopped on the tail end with an M79 grenade launcher ready facing back. Another weapon he looted from the base.

"DRIVE!" they took off just as the avalanche began to reach them. Mike floored it the steep hill making them gain speed very quickly. That's when an high caliber round hit very close to them

"I.S.'s are on our ass." Said Gray plainly not really surprised.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" asked Mike rhetorically.

The I.S.'s were on their tale firing a hail of bullets at them but thanks to Mike's evasive driving and plain dumb luck none of the shots hit. Gray shot his grenade launcher while it didn't hit something else amazing happened.

"Holy shit!" said Gray surprised.

"What?"

"One of the I.S.'s just got buried when it dodged my shot!" said Gray.

"Nice!" said Mike "now deal with the other one!"

Easier said than done the other I.S. learned from what happened to her partner and was more careful.

"We have a crevice coming up!" called back Mike, their HVI seemingly able to understand English.

"So jump it!" yelled Gray.

"You don't have to tell me twice." While Mike is one who keeps the two of them from going overboard on insane plans. That doesn't mean Gray hasn't rubbed off on him, and the fact he recognizes it's too late to turn and if they slow down they're going to be killed by either the I.S. or the avalanche.

When they reached the crevice there was a bunch of packed snow making a jump ramp there and the snowmobile launched into the air.

Gray launched grenade at the I.S. just before they got into the sky and it met her right as she reached the cliff and was blown back into the avalanche as the trio launched into freedom.

The two members of Havoc team were laughing their asses off at the thrill of their stunt, while their HVI had his arms wrapped around Mike screaming in terror as he was having troubles staying on the snowmobile evident by how his feet were in the air.

All in all if this image was captured on camera it would make a great poster if a movie was ever made about them or a cover for a book.

When the snowmobile landed on the other side of the crevice it bounced once slid on a rock spun out of control and slammed sideways into a log sending the three boys flying into a conveniently placed snow bank.

"Whooo!" the two boys of Havoc team jumped up excited from their death defying stunt. And high fived each other in celebration. The HVI decided to keep laying down trying to figure out if things were better when he was captive.

"Wow we make one hell of mess!" commented Gray unapologetically.

"Probably why the colonel named us Havoc team." Agreed Mike with smirk.

"Yeah…" said Gray as they calmed down from the adrenaline "So, what are the odds the I.S.'s got destroyed in the avalanche?"

"I think we both know the answer to that…" replied Mike as a serious mood came over them.

"I can hope right?" asked Gray. "But I'm sure they are pretty pissed right now!"

Back up on the mountain where the boys just escaped from two I.S.'s burst from the snow, both obviously enraged.

"What the hell was that?" asked one of the pilots. A woman with long black hair going down to her mid back. "Those were unlike any special ops group we have had to deal with."

"I know." Said another this one had short crimson hair. "They had skills being able to hold out against the security forces." Phantom task recruits from former tier one units in the world or PMC's with skills matching it. "but other than that everything else was reckless especially since this was a rescue mission. I mean they caused an avalanche when they saw us coming to escape. That could have killed them easily!"

"What are we dealing with here? A couple of lunatics?"

"You guys are a couple of lunatics!" yelled the HVI.

"Oh hey, he speaks English." Said Gray not fazed by the accusation.

"Makes our job easier." Said Mike with shrug "and there were two I.S.'s coming towards us, we can't pilot an I.S. like you can."

"Yeah, speaking of which." Pondered Gray "How is it out of all the I.S. pilots which typically have supermodel class looks we could have saved, how did we get the only one in the world with a dick between his legs!?" he pointed a finger at the HVI in emphasis.

The HVI was indeed the world famous Ichika Orimura. The first male to ever operate an I.S.. he was on the opposite end of the spectrum for his notoriety than Havoc team. Where he made headlines for flying one, theses two made three billion views(and counting) in a youtube video for taking one down.

The briefing for this mission went as such.

 _"Alright Havoc listen up!" said the Colonel sitting behind his desk as the two boys stood in front of him "Phantom task has abducted an I.S. academy student, while the student didn't have an I.S. on their person this still is a serious problem." The Colonel paused "we managed to track them to a small hidden airfield high up in the mountains of Japan. Your job is go there bust out the HVI and tear shit up on the way out…something I'm sure you two will do as collateral anyways. Make your way to an abandoned town for extraction. I shouldn't have to tell you if there's an I.S. on your tail extraction will be denied. And regards to the HVI keep him safe!"_

 _The two boys walked out._

 _"Alright time to save us a princess." Said Gray "Rescuing a distressing damsel is a surefire way to get a girl!"_

 _"You and your movies…" said Mike amused before realizing something "Wait…did the colonel say keep 'him' safe?"_

 _"…huh?"_

And that's how Havoc team began their mission. They were outfitted with advanced gear in the form of a new combat jacket. While it looked like a hooded sweatshirt and cargo pants, both of these articles of clothing were made out of and lined internally with bullet resistant material it can stand up to pistol rounds and most of the light rifle rounds like 5.56, 7.62x39mm, 5.45, and 6.8mm like some special ops groups are using. However heavy caliber rounds or dedicated armor piercing rounds will get to it. However not instantly since it's padded and disperses some of the kinetic impact.

It covered their entire bodies and was much lighter than a single Kevlar plate. Their particular combat outfit was modified to be invisible to sensors so they can hide from radar. Namely an I.S. hyper sensor, and other enhanced optics.

The way an I.S. hyper sensor works is that it sends data to the pilots brain which lets them perceive 360 degrees. However their outfits hide them so even if a hyper sensor is used directly on them it will look like they aren't even there.

Aside from that most of their gear was pretty standard. However they lost their rifles and stolen grenade launcher in the snowmobile chase, and were now left with their P226's.

So here they were on a snow capped mountain, down to a handgun with a few mags, two I.S.'s out for their blood and any enemy patrols that didn't get buried in the avalanche. And to top it all off they had to keep their HVI alive. This is a considerably worse condition than their previous mission.

"So who are you guys anyways?" asked Ichika as he got up.

"I'm Mike he's Gray." Said Mike "We're Havoc team, of the UN child soldier study project."

Ichika looked at them confused.

"We're the two badass SOB's who took down an I.S. a few weeks ago." Put in Gray. Ichika's eyes widened at that. He saw the video he knew what they pulled off. In fact everyone at the I.S. academy has seen the video.

They were raised their whole lives believing the I.S. was invincible, and being trained to pilot it only reinforced that. Then these two happened. Two boys taking out a rogue I.S. in Africa. Some of the more egotistical girls were angry that these two pulled it off. Some were a stunned and interested in them. Others were terrified. Some radical pro I.S. talk shows, were claiming these to two utilized the power of hell.

"We are also here to take you home." Explained Mike.

"Well I guess you know who I am." Said Ichika getting up.

"Ichika Orimura, first male I.S. pilot, student at I.S. academy and our current objective." Said Gray. That's however where the official information "You currently have the interest of the entire student body, five, no wait…seven you have become particularly close with, two are sisters, two are childhood friends and the other three you became close with due to differing circumstances regarding your status. All of them a have a personal I.S….sounds like a pain in the ass… and try to kill you in jealous rage due to a misunderstanding at least once a week."

"You scare me when you do that Gray…" said Mike looking incredulously at his partner.

"Was that all in my file?" asked Ichika surprised at the accuracy of the analysis of his life.

"No, it's just something he can do." Explained Mike "He basically pulls a story out of his ass about someone and it ends up matching perfectly."

"You also recently met someone who you think to be a long lost twin or possibly younger sister." Continued Gray "Who also happens to be a part of the terrorist group whose base we just buried."

"That's quite a plot twist…" said Mike.

"Right?" agreed Gray "This led you to question your sister…who happens to be your homeroom teacher due to you believing that you were abandoned when you were little. She however basically blew you off and you two never spoke of it again."

"That's just freaky…" remarked Ichika stunned

"Imagine my reaction when I first met him." Said Mike.

"But wait there's more!" Said Gray "You also found out that at least five of those seven girls I mentioned before have some pretty lewd fantasies about you… that must have been a shocker to discover… since then you have been rather detached from them and rarely talk to them anymore…and that some girls think have closer than should be relationship with your sister because of their big yet oh so fragile ego's."

"Okay there is no way that last part was in any government file!" said Ichika astonished at Gray who was beginning to think he might be psychic. "How do you even do that?"

"Like Mike said, I pull a story out of my ass about someone I've met." Said Mike "I don't even try either once I start talking the back story basically writes itself."

"Anyways we should probably move on before the I.S. we escaped from recover." Said Mike

"True, should probably ditch the snowmobile too" agreed Gray "Too much noise."

"Agreed." Mike then took out a canister and pulled what seemed to be a white cloak out from it and tossed it to Ichika who looked at him for clarification. "It's made from a fabric that's invisible to radar and other electronic sensors, it should hide you from an I.S. Hyper-sensor."

 ***CRASH***

"Or it would if the I.S. didn't already find us!" said Gray as he an Mike took out their handguns and opened fire on it, a futile effort. But it makes them feel better. Case in point the I.S. stood there not really affected, until their clips ran dry.

"Are you done?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The two looked at each other drawing a blank on what to do seemingly having a wordless conversation with their facial expressions.

"One last thing." Said Gray and tossed a flash bang before the two grabbed Ichika and jumped off the edge of the raised ground they were on, and took off running while the I.S. began firing wildly as the effects from the flash bang threw off her aim. The two took cover behind a large boulder quickly throwing the sensor resistant blanket over Ichika.

"Well that plan went to shit." Said Gray "How about we sneak around and get the snowmobile and try to outrun her." As if trigged by his words the snowmobile they used to get down the mountain crashed just behind their hiding spot. The three just looked at the wreck "…Okay…plan B."

"C…at this point." Said Mike "And I have a plan…we kill that I.S.."

"Bitching, how we do?" said Gray all for it. This moment of reckless insanity actually conceals a deep level of tactical assessment.

They know they can't out run it.

It has them severely outgunned.

But they can hide.

And they have a once in a life time accesses to an expert on the topic…at least compared to them.

"Alright mister HVI." Said Mike "At any moment in time is there something that got past an I.S. any type of device prohibited from use."

"Well equipment that doesn't inflict direct damage on a person gets through shield." Explained Ichika.

"Like…" asked Gray.

"Probably something against the senses like flashbangs. Because the one you threw obviously affected her." Said Mike picking up on the explanation. "Though that won't stop her, it will just pause and piss her off for a few seconds."

As if the to prove a point and enraged yell was heard from pilot.

"AAAAAAAAGH, WHERE ARE YOU BASTARDS HIDING!?"

"Case in point." Said Mike rolling with it. "So non-lethal attacks work, eh?"

"To bad this can't be as easy as pressing a gun barrel to her head and pulling the trigger." Said Gray jokingly. However the other two looked at him surprised.

"Actually no one's ever tried that before."

"Gray you magnificent bastard." Said Mike inspired by his partners offhanded comment.

The I.S. shield protects the pilot from harm, recognizing any lethal object, whether it be a projectile laser or some various sharp and pointy object. However a gun despite being a lethal weapon was not lethal by itself. It required ammo. Without it was just piece or metal and plastic, or wood if you can find an older model. The theory these two have begun to explore was that if they can get a gun barrel pass the shield and pull the trigger it should act like an injection needle going through skin.

Gray also seemed to realize this.

"Alright now we need to a plan so one of us can cap that bitch."

"One of us distracts it while the other gets on its back and blows her brains out." Put in Gray.

"If we can lure it back here one us can use this mound to get some leverage."

"Sounds good now who does what?" asked Gray. The two glanced at each other. The air became tense as the two both got stony faces as if an unspoken declaration of war was made between them.

All of a sudden their fist flew at each other. Ichika was almost sure that these two were going to have fist fight over this issue. And for him that proved to him that these two were lunatics!

However their fist stopped just short of meeting and made two gestures. Gray kept his fist clenched while Mike had his finger outstretched and pressed together. Apparently that was just an overly dramatic set up to a game of rock paper scissors.

When these two were being trained as a team and were told that neither of them would have higher authority than the other. So the two had the foresight to come up with a way to solve and disagreements they'd have in the field. They decided on rock paper scissors.

Ichika comically fell backwards at the mood killer.

"Dammit!" said Gray groaning in reluctant acceptance. "Alright, time to be bullet bait." And with that he walked off in search of the I.S. hearing a few trees fall down was a pretty good indicator of where she was. With a hardened resolve he walked off.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Ichika.

"He'll be fine." Said Mike totally confident. "There's a reason I wanted him to be the bait other than the fact I don't want to get up close and personal with an I.S."

"Really?" asked Ichika.

"Yeah." Said Mike "That guy has amazing reflexes and spatial awareness compared to most people. Every time we practiced breaching he was always able to acquire targets faster than the others than the rest of us the moment that he charges into the door he already has everyone targeted. If anyone could dance with an I.S. it'd be him…not to mention he's pretty good at pissing people off."

Ichika was amazed at the amount of trust Mike had in his partner.

 ***BANG**BANG***

Two distant gunshots were heard.

"Kiss my ass bitch I'm immortal!" yelled Gray off in the distance.

"I'm going to bury you!" came the pilots reply.

"Like we did to you and who I'm pretty sure is the girl your trying to bang?" taunted Gray "Don't worry I don't judge."

"Shut up!"

"Point proven." Said Mike with a knowing smirk. "Anyways time to hide."

Gray ran back to their hiding spot with the I.S. hot on his tails. He pressed his back against the wall and looked at the I.S. in a sort of cocky defiance.

"I'm going enjoy killing you." She said menacingly taking her time believing to have him cornered.

"Bet you, you can't." said Gray.

"Bet you I can." She replied.

"Bet you, you're a skank."

"That's it!" she yelled enrage and plunged her I.S. claw at him. Though Gray was prepared and dodged it. She tried a few more times but Gray proved more agile than she expected. He eventually worked his way around so now her back was to the mound they were hiding behind

"Told you, you couldn't." Gray said with smirk.

"Well looks like I'll have to try harder." She took out a .51 caliber machine gun and aimed at him. Grays just lifted up his hands with his fingers in an L-shape mimicking a gun. "Really?"

"I'm not the one who needs to pull the trigger." Said Gray.

That's when the pilot noticed a shadow over her and before she could react a wait landed on top of her frame, she was about to try and throw him off but then she felt something being pressed against her head.

It was a gun. She knew it was a gun. But that shouldn't be possible.

She was in the world's most advanced weapon right now. It was suppose to be untouchable, having more value placed on it than a nuclear missile.

So how could there be a gun pushed into her head.

She looked at Gray who still had his hand in the shape of an L.

"Bang." Was all he said.

 ***Bang***

And she knew nothing more.

The I.S. fell and the two boys regrouped.

"Finally a plan of ours actually works." Said Mike as they fist bumped "That was smoothly executed."

"Yeah, who knew taking down an I.S. could have been so easy?" Said Gray.

"Well we had the benefit that she didn't actually decide to use her flight ability for whatever reason." Said Mike looking back on the battle.

"Well I'm not complaining." Remarked Gray. The two decided to save any questions until later

Ichika walked up to the two stunned. Yes, he knew these two have taken down an I.S he entire world knew that. But seeing them actually do it in person was something else. Being in a country that idolizes the I.S. and the fact his sister is considered the best pilot ever gave him the idea of an invincible machine. Then he met these two. He was starting to doubt his life now.

"So we were told that if we took down an I.S. we were suppose to recover the core." Said Mike "I don't know how we're getting this thing back base." The two looked at the I.S. which was still deployed, they were under the impression that that an I.S. would go back into storage after the pilot died.

Apparently not.

"Do you have any C4 on you?" asked Mike

"No they didn't let me because they I would cause an avalanche." Said Gray.

"Well that obviously didn't stop you from causing one anyways…" said Mike.

"Well just shows to go people shouldn't underestimate us when we want to cause some Havoc!"

"Do you stay up at night thinking of ways to incorporate our name into something?"

"Sometimes…" admitted Gray

"Well anyways to you have any idea busting out an I.S. core"

"We could try breaking it out with large rocks!" Said Gray.

"Well it's a start." Said Mike the two young clueless operators grabbed tow decently sized rocks and her bout to attempt to bust out the core which they believe to be in the back.

"Um…I can manually eject the core from the I.S." said Ichika, the two looked at him.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Said Mike

"Yeah, we were about to caveman style this thing!" said Gray.

"Anyways." said Mike "You can get the core out."

"Yeah I learned about it at the I.S. Academy." Explained Ichika "They have this feature which breaks apart the I.S. in case the pilot needs to eject quickly due to injury or is incapacitated and the quantum storage unit doesn't work the only problem is that it breaks the entire I.S."

"Well we don't have to worry about that." Sais Gray "Crack this thing open!"

Ichika knelt down next to the I.S.'s gauntlet. A little apprehensively since he's not use death and pulled up a holographic interface. After a few moments the frame shattered. And glowing sphere was found in the wreckage.

"So this is core?" asked Mike Picking it up.

"Looks like someone put black hole into a glass orb. And added lightning." Said Gray "Very Sci-fi." Mike put it in his assault pack and the trio moved down the mountain.

"The intel says there is road on the mountain." Said mike "I think our stunt with the snowmobile put us far enough down mountain to where we can find it."

"Having road so close to a terrorist base sounds dangerous." Commented Gray.

"This why you read the intel Gray!" said Mike "There's one town on this particular road it's abandoned mining town."

"We should probably take shelter there for the night. Because the temp drops and we don't have any NVG's on us." Said Gray.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Said Mike. It was late in the day the sun was already tinting the sky orange.

She has no idea what is happening now. First two brats cause an avalanche and buries the base they were assigned to. Then she finds out her hyper sensors can't track the boys, which is why they split up to look for them. Then she loses contact with her partner abruptly, only to find out from a surviving patrol that she was dead.

Yes the avalanche caused a significant portion of their shields to drop but now where near enough allow whatever those two had on them to be lethal. Least of all to an I.S.. Plus she had a reading on her shield strength thanks to a tactical data sharing feature on her HUD it was still in the hundreds when she was killed.

She doesn't know what those two boys are but one thing is for sure, they brought a certain kind of madness to this mountain.

Though this may be the opportunity she was waiting for.

Havoc team and Ichika made it to the town without encountering anymore enemies. After scouting around they decided to take refuge in the basement of what was local bar. Mainly because that was one of the few buildings that wasn't caved in from heavy snowfall and the basement offered good concealment.

The trio was currently around an electric heating unit, it's orange glow almost simulated a fire. It was one of the pieces of equipment they brought with them on the mission. In the case the mission went sideways and they had to camp out for a night.

The heater had a battery life of twelve hours. So it should last them through the night. Along with that they also found blankets and mattresses that were there as a convenience incase the bars patrons were too drunk to make it home.

The town was abandoned in a hurry in the seventies due to a particularly harsh blizzard coming into the town. The town was safely evacuated but since the mine wasn't that profitable no one decided to come back.

Right now despite today's events the trio was trading stories about their lives.

"…so that was how I got two thousand dollars and got rid of the local marijuana farm." Finished Gray "All the 'cool dudes' in the high school hated me after that. But I didn't care loser hipster stoners were going end up in their parents basement anyways."

"So what did you do with the money?" asked Mike.

"Bought a gamming console some games and pretty much spent a week indoors while the police tracked down all the pot heads dealers and stockpiles. After that I had most of the games played through so used some of it pay for hand-to-hand combat lessons from this ex-special forces veteran who lived near me. That's also probably what started me on my want to join the military."

When he joined one of the Delta Force operators decided to refine his combat style to be more lethal and incorporate handguns.

"Well that explains you're above average reflexes." Said Mike. "And look at you now."

"Yep living the dream." Replied Gray happily then turned to Ichika. "So woman empowered man, what crazy adventure do you have from your past?"

"Well… I was kidnapped at one point." Said Ichika

"Seriously!?" shouted Gray as they both looked at him surprised.

"Yeah it was during the second Mondo Grosso. A group of people didn't want my sister win and took me hostage, so she would drop out." Said Ichika. "She did drop out for my sake and flew to where I was being held and freed me."

"Well that is a surprising back story." Said Gray.

"Wait you didn't know?" asked Ichika.

"No, why?" asked Gray confused.

"Well don't you have that weird history reading power?" asked Ichika.

"Oh that." Said Gray "That's basically the mental version of a fart. I don't know what's going to be like when it comes out, how loud it'll be or how much it'll stink. It's just there and I release it. I'd chalk this up more to some incredibly stupid luck rather than some weird psychic power that I might have."

"Well then…" said Ichika a little put off by Gray's crude way of explaining. "That's some crazy luck then."

"Yeah. Too bad it all goes into that freaky ability of his or helping us get through whatever consequence when he gets one of his idea's." said Mike dryly.

"Hasn't failed me yet." Said Gray proudly then he caught something. "Wait minute…you said you were kidnapped before…and now you've been kidnapped again." Mike seemed to eye him with pity. "You have some pretty crappy luck man."

"Yeah…" said Ichika finding himself unable to disagree "and both times were by the same people."

"Wow…" said Gray "These people must either really like you or really hate you."

An awkward silence came over the trio.

"Anyways we should probably get to sleep." Said Mike "I'll take first watch we'll do two hour shifts. I'll take first watch."

"I got second" offered Gray. He then turned to Ichika "oh yeah if you have to piss at any given time during the night just use the far corner."

"…What!?" said Ichika surprised at the direction.

"Good thinking." Said Mike "Can't have him getting grabbed with his pants down."

"Are you two serious!?" Asked Ichika in disbelief.

"What we're all guys here, plus I guarantee you, you won't have been the first to do it in the corner even if this place was still open." said Gray casually. "they're must be some pretty aggressive girls on that island school of yours if your this protective of your man parts."

"You have no idea…" said Ichika, remembering several attempts by students to see him change.

"Hmm…"said Gray.

"What?" asked Mike.

"I feel like I should be jealous, but that school sounds like a bigger pain in the ass than it's worth." Said Gray. Ichika however had pleased look on his face.

"Finally someone understands…" he said happily.

"Okay…" said Mike as both he and Gray were bit surprised at the reaction "How about we go to sleep were going to need our rest."

The two other boys agreed and took their spots.

When Ichika woke up he noticed that the boys of Havoc team were noticeably absent. It made him uneasy but didn't feel need to worry just yet

 ***BOOM***

The obvious sound of an explosion sent Ichika into full alert so he ran up the stairs that lead into the main level and ran outside. He found Gray and Mike but also two SUV's that were probably more armored than they appeared. One of which was currently a fiery wreck.

There was also a few dead bodies around.

"What…what happened here?" asked Ichika.

"Oh hey you're up." Greeted Gray.

"Enemy patrol came into to town a me and Gray spent the last hour picking them off silently." Said Mike.

"What…how? I didn't hear a thing." Said Ichika surprised, also getting bit fearful at the two in front of them. They were about the same age but these guys didn't seem to have problems killing people.

"Suppressors and sub-sonic ammunition." explained Gray holding up his hand-gun which now had a long cylindrical attachment on the muzzle. "When you want to kill something without disturbing the neighbors."

"Delta force mentor?" asked Mike inquiring where he got that phrase from.

"Yep." Confirmed Gray.

"Anyways we blew up the vehicle so we can get remaining I.S. to come to us." Said Mike.

"What, Why!?" asked Ichika with his face pale.

"We figure instead of playing cat and mouse down the mountain. We decided to play mouse and mouse trap." Explained Gray taking note of Ichika's expression. "…we're the mouse trap by the way."

'These guys are definitely lunatics!' Ichika yelled internally. 'To face an I.S. when cornered is insane, but bait one into coming here so they can fight it is suicide!'

"Gray we need to get to our positions." Said Mike has he picked up a Barrett .50 cal sniper rifle. He looted the weapon from the patrol.

"Right." Said Gray readying a P90 they also looted and going into one the other buildings.

"Wait what are you guys thinking?" said Ichika following him into the building which appeared to be a hardware shop.

"Basically it's like what we did to that other one but less improvised." Said Gray. "the plan is simple, I.S. comes into town, moves into the ambush point I throw flash bang and then run out an pop a cap in her."

"You think it will be that easy?" asked Ichika in disbelief.

"I hope." Said Gray with small laugh. "But if things go sideways I got that eagle eyed mofo watching my back."

"You believe in him that much?" asked Ichika.

"Hell yeah I do!" Said Gray "Whenever we went up to a firing range that guy always had the best groupings and accuracy not to mention almost always gets hundred percent of the targets. This onetime the instructors put a quarter just outside our weapons effective range and said if we could hid it we'd get a surprise…Mike got it on the first shot. Surprise turned out to be bullshit though since they actually didn't expect us to hit it."

Ichika was silenced by the amount of trust these two placed in each other. Though considering the stunts they pulled in the past few days it was probably one of the main reasons why they were still alive.

"Hoo, boy there she is." Said Gray peeking out the window. Sure enough the I.S. came to investigate and landed in the middle of town right where they were. "Mike you see her."

 _"Yeah I see her."_ Came Mikes reply over the radio.

"Alright let's get this started." He said prepping a flashbang. He then looked at Ichika "Incase this does go sideways you should probably hide…"

That did not fill Ichika with confidence. So he did as suggested.

Gray primed the flashbang and threw it and waited for the bang. He then ran out and charged pistol at the ready. However he noticed something.

This pilot had helmet on.

Which was weird since she didn't come in with one. So that probably meant she did it to protect herself from the flashbang. Gray noted she didn't look to affected.

'Craaaaaaap…this lady is bit better than the last one. ' he thought, he noted that she didn't seem to notice him. Which was weird since he was literally out in the open. 'holy crap this lady does not know that I'm here…that probably means she can't see us with the helmet on.'

He knew Mike was watching them so he probably was thinking the same thing he was. Gray stealthily crept away and contacted his partner.

"Mike…" he said in hushed voice.

 _"I saw."_ Was the reply _"That's interesting isn't it? It's probably linked with her hyper-sensors so it won't register us."_

"So how do we do this?" asked Gray.

 _"All you need to his get a gun barrel pressed against something vital."_ Said Mike _"Just do what you do best and I'll cover you."_

That was all the invitation Gray needed. It's time to improvise.

"It's Havoc time!" however before he could do anything the I.S. burst through the wall and tried to stab down on him he dodged. "Shit! Havoc time started too early!" this prompted another jabbing attempt which he dodged. 'the hell… she knows where I am but she's as blind as a bat .' He paused as realized. 'oh shit, she can't see me but she hears me.'

The I.S. was probably equipped with an audio radar or something along those lines.

'Fuck it' thought Gray 'let's see how this plays out.' He raised his P90 and fired a burst this did little more than prompt her to rush him. He dodged as she crashed through the wall back out onto the streets.

"This going nowhere." Said the pilot in frustration as she dispersed the helmet. "That's some pretty sophisticated stealth gear you boys have." She gave wry.

"What can I say, you never know what you'll find on e-bay." Joked Gray. He took this time to examine her. She was not much older than himself maybe two to three years. Had a nice body and a pretty face with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes 'Holy crap, this lady is actually hot!'

"Funny one aren't you?" she said amused. "No wonder my partners vitals were rising, you were probably pissing her off a great deal, before you killed her."

"Well some people just don't have a sense of humor." He said tensing in case this was going to lead up to a rush attack. "Sorry about your partner."

The pilot shrugged.

"Eh it was either you or her." She said seemingly not angry. "Plus I think she was trying to sleep with me…"

'Well hit that one on the head.' Gray thought thinking back to their previous engagement.

"But I'm glad it was you." She said an oddly friendly smile came over "This presents me an opportunity."

 _"Gray we got company."_ Said Mike over the comm. _"enemy convoy approaching, four SUV's loaded with troops!"_

'Shit is going south!' thought Gray.

"I want to make a deal." Said the pilot as her I.S. took flight she materialized a rifle which seemed to be a heavier caliber then the ones on TV had.

Gray thought she was going to try shooting him.

However instead she turned towards the approaching convoy, and fired four rapid shots. Each one hitting a vehicle causing them to explode. After she was done she slowly lowered herself, and to his surprise shut down her I.S..

"I want to defect from phantom task." This time she was serious.

"What?" asked Gray surprised and confused at revelation.

 _"What?"_ asked Mike similarly confuses.

"We should hurry there are two more patrols heading this way." She said, as Gray listened to something Mike was telling him over the radio.

"Alright but my partner wants to know how we can trust you." Said Gray "I mean you did just try to kill me."

"Come now I could have used my grenade launcher and destroy the entire building if really wanted you dead." She said with a knowing smile.

"Geh, can't argue with that." Said Gray realizing she was right 'Did not think about that!'

 **LATER.**

A black SUV pulled inside warehouse which had a makeshift command center along with several men armed with compact rifles. One older than the others stepped forward as the vehicle parked.

The doors opened and three boys stepped out.

"Hey Colonel, were back!" said Gray. "Operation: Avalanche was a complete success!"

"that was the highlight of that entire mission wasn't it?" said Mike dryly. "Anyways yes mission successful HVI recovered along with a defector."

"So you've told me." Acknowledged the Colonel. "Where is she?"

A young woman then stepped out of the car. And walked up to the group the guards had their rifles trained on her.

"So you're our defector" said Colonel eyeing her sharply "Tell me what you can give us and why we should trust you."

"She voluntarily gave up her I.S." said Gray holding up the bracelet that was a stored I.S.

"Also we have the core from the other one." Said Mike holding up a glowing sphere. The men around them were in awe, amazed they were able to take down another I.S.

"Keep up the good work you two." Praised the Colonel with a small smirk. "But I think it's about time you Mr. Orimura home there's a boat waiting outside by the docks, you need him to get in there unnoticed he's suppose to be on vacation so if he comes back looking like that through normal means people will ask questions or any agents phantom task has inside the school will try to interfere. Also turn in the I.S.'s to the principle at the school."

"Ninja our way into the academy, got it." Said Gray as they exited.

The Colonel had a small smirk as he watched the two exit. It gave him odd sense of pride like a father would have to their son, at what these boys can do. He dropped it an looked back at the girl.

"Now back to you." Said the Colonel prompting her to reply.

"I can give you the locations of several phantom task hideouts, some of their supply routes and good estimate on how many I.S. they have."

"It's a start." Said the Colonel smirking once again.

 **The Next Day.**

Chifuyu Orimura former ace I.S. pilot, and teacher at the I.S. Academy. She normally seems to keep a stoic face but internally she has been worried about her younger brother. And it showed she hasn't had much sleep over the last few days and her work has been suffering because of it.

Only her and her little brothers harem knows about the kidnapping and they were seemingly also worries.

Right now she was being called to the Principles office to supposedly talk about the last week. She knocked on the office door and waited for the permission to enter.

"Come in." came the voice, despite the popular belief the principle of I.S. academy is actually a man named Juuzou Kutsuwagi, though for appearances the outside world is told that his wife runs the school. He was kind old man with amazing work ethic. "Ah Chifyyu, I've been waiting."

"Principle." She greeted. "I'm to assume this is about how my performance has been slipping this last week."

"No, no." said Juuzou in a kind tone "Nothing of the sort, you are our best instructor here at the academy, and I'm sure that anyone would be worried if their family is taken. This is about your brother." This piqued her attention "I have just been told that internationally sanctioned paramilitary unit, tracked down your brothers kidnappers launched a rescue mission."

Chifuyu was now on the metaphorical edge of her seat. Very few governments acknowledge that phantom task exist let alone authorize an operation against them. Whatever organization pulled this off is either very brave or very foolish

"From what I've been told they succeeded." Said Juuzou, Chifuyu felt a massive amount of relief overcome her. This almost like the Mondo Grosso incident all over again, only this time she wasn't the one to save him.

"Did they say when he will be back?" asked Chifuyu, a crack forming him her stoic expression.

"Well that's the odd part." Said Juuzou not sure how to explain this next part "they said that he and his escort are already on the school grounds but I've checked the surveillance cameras none of them have caught anyone who isn't student or staff."

Chifuyu immediately assumed the worse. Phantom task could have recaptured him, or the group that helped him had their own interests…or any other worst case scenario.

However that's when they heard a thumping noise in the ceiling.

"Oh shit! Mike I think I found it." Said males voice in English in a North American accent from the…ventilation system?

"Are you sure?" came a another's males voice this one had an Irish accent. "I'm tired of crawling through these air ducts, seriously how did you even come with it."

"Hey, in movies the ventilation system is the number one way to move around the building without being detected. No ever thinks to look in here." Said American voice.

"That's because it's stupid idea!" said the Irish voice.

"Well it's worked out so far." Retorted the American.

"Whatever, just get us out of here!" apparently the Irish voice ran out of patience.

"Alright fine." Said the American. That's when something started banging on the ceiling vent. Eventually the grate broke free.

 ***CREEEAAAKKKK***

"Wait, what was that?" said the Irish voice a bit cautious.

 ***SNAP***

"Oh shit!" said the American voice startled.

That's when the ceiling gave way probably due to weight issues and two boys fell from it. Both seemed either fifteen or sixteen.

"Ouch! My face!" shouted one of them as he hit the ground face first, he was the American.

"You just had break one last thing before we finished the mission." groaned the one with the Irish accent while he was on the floor too..

"Well it's kind of our title." Said the American.

"Who…are you?" asked Juuzou, not really angry that his ceiling was destroyed but more curious and confused as to why they were up there. "And why were crawling around in the air ducts"

"We're Havoc team part the UN child soldier study project my name is Mike O'Brian." Said Irish boy as they stood up. Both he and Chifuyu noted that they were both armed with P90's and where wearing some pretty sophisticated tactical gear.

"And I'm Grayson Hale, we are here to bring him home." Said the American pointing up. The other two occupants in the room looked up and saw…

"Ichika…" breathed out Chifuyu. He jumped down from the ruined ceiling landing on his feet as opposed to the other two boys. Chifuyu walked toward him and stopped in front him

"Hey Chifuyu-nee sorry to worry you-" he said but was interrupted when she pulled him into a hug. Ichika was surprised at first but returned it.

"You idiot…" she said happily "Always making me worry"

"Sorry…" he replied smiling.

The other occupants watched the heartwarming reunion.

"So I'm guessing that's his sister…" said Gray.

"Not now Gray." Said Mike not wanting to let this moment be ruined.

The hug ended and the two parted. Chifuyu turned to Havoc team.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back to me." She said with a truly grateful smile. The two boys were stunned felt heat rising at to their cheeks. Both thought Chifuyu was beautiful woman but with that smile she was breathtaking.

"No problem…" said Gray looking in a random direction.

"Don't' mention it." Said Mike

"Well, now this is an interesting revelation. I never thought I would meet the famed I.S. slayers." Said Juuzou with smile "Or that they would bring our lost student back to us."

"It was our job." Said Mike.

"Yep." Said Gray "Takedowns on super powered exo-skeletons is just a part of it."

"Speaking of which, Gray?" said Mike holding out his hand Gray instantly knew what he wanted and took out the non-deployed I.S. handing it to him. Similarly Mike took out the I.S. core they recovered. "We have orders to give these to you upon making contact."

"What where on earth did you get these?" asked Juuzou stunned. Defeating one I.S. was miracle but providing evidence of two more victories was borderline insanity.

"Same place we got him." Said Gray pointing at Ichika "Long story short two I.S.'s came in as hostile reinforcements and we dealt with them."

"Incredible." Said Juuzou "Though you still haven't answered the question of why you were in the air ducts."

"Well the person who I guess you could call our commander said to enter the academy undetected for operational security reasons." Explained Mike "This moron decided to take a page from an action movie and crawl around in the vents."

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the one who follows the fool." Said Gray remembering a quote from star wars.

"Smartass." Replied Mike with slight smirk. "Anyways we should probably get going."

"Yeah going more than twenty four hours without sleep is brutal." Agreed Gray walking towards. "Just want to get back to base and go to sleep."

"Well I'm sure no one will say you haven't earned." Said Juuzou. "And please do give the good Colonel my regards."

 **Hallway.**

A group of five girls marched towards the principal's office with a determined looks on their faces. These were the girls who have gotten particularly close to Ichika. They loved him, and were distraught when he was kidnapped.

The first was Houki Shinonono, she met Ichika in elementary school and became attracted to him after he helped her with some bullies. She has a personally built I.S. from her sister who is the creator of the I.S.

Lingyin Huang, otherwise known as Rin, the Chinese cadet representative she met Ichika in middle school and is attracted to him for similar reasons.

Cecilia Alcott, The United Kingdom's cadet representative. Became attracted to Ichika after he impressed her in a duel at the beginning of the year.

Charlotte Dunois, the French cadet representative. Became attracted to Ichika after he discovered that she was sent here to spy on him by her father (notably she was against this) but instead of ratting her out he helped her stay here and be out of her father's reach. Another notable fact is that compared to the rest of girls who focus on seducing or charming him she rather focuses on how to make him happy, but wouldn't mind it if he returned her feelings.

Laura Bodewig, Germans Cadet representative. Born of a German super soldier program which was overshadowed by the I.S. upon it's reveal. She originally hated Ichika due at the time worshipped his sister and though he was her one weakness. Ichika proved himself, and she fell in love with him. Notably she is a lot more aggressive than the other girls mainly because she has a lack of common sense due to her upbringing.

They met up that morning and resolved that they were going to go save him themselves with or without permission. They rather have the permission though. Punishments from Chifuyu were terrifying. They walked up to the principal's office and were about to open the door in a dramatic fashion prepared to demand to being allowed to go save him.

However an unexpected event happened. The doors opened and two boys about their age who they didn't recognize but seemed familiar. The boys didn't notice them and walked down the hall away from them before exiting out a window this made the girls oddly suspicious. However those thoughts were quickly forgotten when the next group came out, consisting of their incredibly intimidating teacher and…

"Ichika!" they all exclaimed at once.

The boy in question looked at them.

"Hey guys!" he greeted as if they are only friends. Which sadly is all he sees them as due to being dense.

"Wh..what are you doing here?" asked Houki "I thought you were captured!"

"I was but then two that left before us came and broke me out." Explained Ichika. Several other girls came up to talk to him about his series of events away from them. Each one of them glad he was safe.

With their mission completed Havoc team exited the school as stealthily as they entered. Onto new missions and more crazy stunts.

 _ **[...]**_

 **And done, so now you get see more of the characters depth. The hardest part was trying not give Gray more of the spotlight than Mike.**

 **This is a chapter that was suppose to show where they stand with main cast of the series.**

 **The hint for next chapter is going to be called Operation: Die Hard. So I'll leave it to you figuring it out.**

 **Also a lot of changes in here than what I originally had planned. It was originally having them kill off both of the I.S. pilots but instead I decided to show that note every phantom task pilot is a total bitch in this story. And that not all of them are happy with their organization. Spoiler that defector is going to return later on with a name and back story.**


	3. Operation: Die Hard

**So totally unrelated to the upcoming chapter, began reading a light novel, it's that classic normal high school boy gets summoned to a fantasy world and has to fight whatever happens to be threatening that world to return home. And the guy usually ends up gaining a harem in the process.**

 **However all that happened before the story begins. He defeated the demon king and went home. However he's being called back and willingly goes because he has no attachment to his world anymore. He's been gone a year but in the other world ten years have pass. But given that most of his party was ageless goddesses it's not as awkward as you would think. But there is a few human friends who are now in their twenties and former little sister character who is the same age as him.**

* * *

 _Yes the rumors are true Havoc team has been tasked to guard Ichika Orimura during the Kuromochi hosted Christmas ball. The programs funders wants to show that these two aren't insane, as far as I can tell they aren't._

 **-The colonel regarding the effectiveness of Havoc.**

Gray and Mike were in the back of a Limo with Ichika who was once again under their protection. One might argue that he was in more danger around them considering the stunts the two pulled saving him. But in the entire world these two have proven themselves a more effective unit than an a security team with an I.S..

That particular team setup is part of the reason these two are famed as I.S. killers. Being that if that security team with I.S.'s could do their jobs and protect the frames and cores. Then Havoc team wouldn't have even encountered one.

But as luck would have it the chance of a hostile I.S. encounter is extremely low. They are bodyguards, they are not assaulting a base nor are they snowmobiling from an avalanche. It's a simple guard job at a party in an already extremely secure building.

At least they hoped it was going to be a simple job.

Nothing ever went as planned for these two. Their notable I.S. encounters and the couple of raids between those two incidents were anything to go by.

While the time they took down an I.S. is made more notable due to countries expressing a desire to find out exactly how it's possible aside from Havoc teams simplistic plan of 'keep shooting until it dies' routine.

As it stands Havoc Team averages about two operations a week.

Missions include ship seizing and safe house raiding with only a few people in those locations. Minor jobs with only at most 5-7 hostiles involved. And it wasn't just Phantom Task, terrorist cells, and pirate/smugglers that countries just didn't want to waste resources on

Now they were about take on their hardest mission yet.

What was basically a PR stunt, to show they weren't actually a couple teenage lunatics handed weapons and explosives. By guarding the world's most valuable male.

First step was to cross the red carpet flanked by the paparazzi. It beats gun fire, by how much they didn't know. Also Ichika's sister requested limited exposure. So they grabbed him and dragged him from the car to the door in under a minute.

The press only caught small glimpses of the sole male I.S. pilot. Though they did see the boys of Havoc acting like lunatics…again.

"Made it!" exclaimed Gray as the doors shut behind them.

"I am not going through that again!" declared Mike.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Said Ichika having to deal with things like this several times.

"So we're here." Said Gray "What floor was the party on again?"

"Thirty-sixth floor." Said Mike "You really need to pay attention to the briefings."

"That's what I have you for." Quipped Gray. As they entered the elevator.

Despite looking slightly off since they were wearing the tactical equipment from their last mission now with dark grey color scheme and looking a bit slimmer since it didn't have the cold weather add-ons. They also were both armed with five-sevens and around three clips each since no trouble was expected. The elevator stopped and opened into a large ball room.

Most of the guest were wearing fancy dresses and suits, even Ichika who they were guarding had a tuxedo. This made the two stand out from their attire. Even the other body guards were dressed up.

"So I, have no idea what to do at parties." Said Gray. "Especially these ones for the fancy pants of society."

"I'm from the country side of Ireland where my family had a bar." Said Mike "If my town did have a party I was too busy helping serve."

"Sound like your family's place is popular." Commented Gray.

"Well it was the only bar in the town." Explained Mike

"Really?" asked Gray in false surprise "I thought Ireland had a bar at every street corner."

"Really playing into the ignorant American stereotype aren't you." Shot back Mike.

"Someone has too." said Gray with a shrug. "How about you high roller?"

He was referring to Ichika as he was the guest of honor at the party and the only one of the three in a tuxedo.

"I have never actually been to a party like this before." Said Ichika.

The three went silent.

"Well… I got nothing." Said Gray.

"Just pick a corner and see what happens?" put out Mike.

"That sounds good." Said Gray. They both looked at Ichika.

"That's probably for the best, I get enough attention at school anyways." Said Ichika while the other two just eyed him with pity. He explained to them on the drive back to the safe house after they rescued him how being stuck on an island full of women isn't actually the dream every hormonal boy thought it be.

Considering how some of them also have a personalized version the world's most advanced weapon this is understandable... but largely overlooked especially (by his friend Dan) when hearing the words 'island full of women' beforehand.

"Okay let's walk like we're not trying to attract attention, but don't look like we aren't trying draw attention to ourselves." Said Gray.

"How the hell are we suppose to do that?" asked Mike.

"I don't know…walk casual." Said Gray as they entered the ballroom. Though they tried their best to act casual the anxiousness was just barely contained. Though fortunately no one seemed to notice.

"Alright corner acquired." Said Gray "Operation: wallflower is a go."

"Is that going to be the missions name?" asked Mike wryly.

"Maybe" said Gray "let's see how the night goes."

It was starting off to be quiet for the three boys, which suited them just fine however.

"Oh my, Ichika dear is that you?" Came a voice Ichika recognized instantly, but before he could locate it the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

All eyes on the trio, with a dangerous gleam in them.

'God damn it.' Thought the Havoc duo simultaneously.

As if an unspoken order was given the entire room began move towards them. Many of these people were either I.S. designers creating add-ons to enhance suits or designing new ones. Others were senior pilots who graduated the academy and were very much interested in the sole male pilot. And some wanted Ichika for a sponsorship.

"Shit we've been compromised…" said Gray in an uneasy voice.

"What do we do?" asked Ichika slightly panicked.

"Our exit root is being cut off, we need a distraction." Analyzed Mike trying to keep calm but was also nervous.

"On it." Said Gray before pointing off in a random direction "Oh is that a brand new fifth generation I.S. I see over there."

Mike face palmed

However the horde of wealthy party goes didn't even register the poor distraction attempt instead were focusing on Ichika.

Mike slapped Gray upside the head.

"Are you kidding me!" he said "I would ask you why you thought that was going to work but I know well enough by now to know why!"

"I didn't see you coming up with anything!" shouted Gray pointing an accusatory finger.

"That's because you're the one who pulls the crazy ideas out his arse!" said Mike with sigh "Anyways our exit's been cut off."

"Looks like Operation: wallflower just got changed to crowd control." Said Gray "Looks like we'll have to tough it out…just like physics class in middle school." they resigned themselves to doing their best so their HVI won't get swarmed.

Luckily the horde eased up when they recognized the boys of Havoc, seeing them as unstable lunatics and not wanting to potentially set them off but it was still chaotic as each person wanted a personal conversation with Ichika. But they got through it.

"You know…" said Gray as he took a breather after the horde dispersed "I think I prefer fighting an I.S. to this, at least were getting the hang of that."

"I totally agree." Said Mike also mentally tired from the ordeal. He then turned to Ichika. "How are you holding up?"

"Still better than the academy." Said Ichika with a sheepish smile.

"Jesus…" said Gray as both he and Mike were stunned wondering just what his guy had to go through there.

"Ichika dear, finally I've been trying to get to you." Said a new voice and with a British accent. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing an ocean blue dress, giving her an elegance befitting a noble woman

"Here comes trouble…" muttered Gray to Mike as she approached.

"And make it double." Said Mike noting another girl in short dress that unlike the British girl only went down to her knees. She had long black tied into a pony tail. She also seemed intent on making her way over.

"Cecilia, you're here too?" asked Ichika somewhat surprised. It was one of his classmates and one of the seven central girls vying for his affection.

"But of course." Said Cecilia "As heir to the Alcott family it is important for me to make an appearance at these sort of events in absence of my father. It just so happens that you are here too."

"I see." Said Ichika understanding.

"She isn't the only one here." Said a new voice, they turned to it.

"Houki?" said Ichika surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, am I not allowed here?" she asked with a sharp tone.

'So hostile.' Thought Mike and Gray dryly.

"No…no, I was just surprised is all." Defended Ichika a bit nervous.

"I would also like to know why you are here." Said Cecilia taking a confrontational tone "I wasn't expecting anyone else from school."

"I got the invite from a Kuromochi representative, I'm sure it was because of my I.S. being a 4th gen from my sister." She replied with sigh "I was going to refuse but I learned someone I knew was also going." Her eyes were directed towards Ichika.

"I see, how fortunate." Replied Cecilia, with smile that hid malice.

"Catfight…?" whispered Gray.

"Catfight." Confirmed Mike

"Do you think we should save him?"

"Probably…go with the upset stomach routine." Said Mike. While they could just leave him, these two follow an unwritten code of honor passed from man to man, that allowed them conduct themselves as to not be seen as total douches to their peers. This was known as the Bro Code.

"Right." Said Gray as he went to Ichika's side, the girls seemed more focused on each other and not aware of their surroundings "Alright we're going to get you out of here just play along."

"What?" asked Ichika and without warning Gray punched him in the gut. Causing him to bend over clenching his stomach.

"Uh oh, you feeling okay there, boss man?" asked Gray as if he wasn't the cause of it, Ichika just groaned in response however the girls instantly looked over in concern.

"Looks like he got a sudden upset stomach." Said Mike "We call it the 'gut puncher' back home."

"Very fitting." Nodded Gray.

"It usually caused by light food poisoning and stress." Continued Mike "We'll take him to the restroom to recover."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Cecilia not really bothering to pay attention to the identity of the two other guys that were hanging around Ichika. But they did seem familiar.

"I'm Mike, he's Gray." Explained Mike "We're Havoc team."

"Currently assigned as this guys bodyguards." Said Gray. "Speaking of which..." the two ran off dragging the hunched over Ichika to the door. Leaving to shocked girls there. They did not know that Havoc team would be there.

The currently worlds only designated Anti-I.S. unit if only unofficially named by higher ups of several countries.

It wasn't because of secrecy they didn't know of their attendance, rather it was a well advertised one. These two just stopped pay attention to the guest list when they saw Ichika's name, so they missed the two names written under add-ons next to him.

As the boys left to the two girls noted a sharp increase in servers in the party. And a lot of them looking a little too rough to be the server type.

 **Men's restroom.**

"Wow if that was any indication of your school life I do not envy you." Said Gray while Ichika was hunched over still recovering from the surprise jab at his stomach.

"Yeah…" agreed Ichika "But could you have gotten me out of there without needing to punch me?"

"Probably, but it made more convincing." Said Gray with a shrug.

"It seemed like they were more against each other than wanting any interaction from you." Said Mike analyzing the interaction.

"Yeah they're usually like that, they are my friends but still it gets to me a bit." Admitted Ichika.

"No shit, probably would have blown my brains out if I had to deal with that on daily basis." Said Gray.

"Well with any luck those two will be biggest problem we have tonight." Said Mike with the hope that tonight would be quiet.

 ***RATATATATATAATATA ***

A loud muffled noises were heard followed by the screams of a crowd of people

"Well that sounded ominous…" Said Gray as the three looked up in alarm.

 **An Hour later.**

 _The sound of automatic weapon fire were reported fired inside the Kuromochi tower where the companies Christmas party is taking place. Custodians from the adjacent buildings reported seeing several dozen armed men enter the ball room and take the guests hostage. Among the guest list are several IS Academy student. Including the sole male pilot Ichika Orimura._

 _Police swarmed to the scene as soon as they were notified locking out on any access to or from the building. SAT squads are making plans to breach the building in case negotiations fail. As of yet there have been no demands from the captors, but Kuromochi being Japans number one I.S. developer one can only guess at their intents._

 _As of now the authorities have considered this a terrorist attack._

 _-Reporter originally there to cover the event._

 **Kuromochi Tower, upper level security room.**

"Well that went to shit." Said Gray as he kept security through the door that was opened just a crack. To get a view of the hall.

"Yeah…I jinxed it, this is my fault." Said Mike in a resigned manner with a hint of humor. He was busy hacking in to the towers security system.

After the boys heard the weapons fire they went to go check on the ballroom. While they didn't see the situation inside. Armed men who didn't look like corporate security standing outside the doors were a pretty good indicator.

Mike decided they should find the nearest security station to get a better grasp on the situation also why the terrorists made it to the thirty-sixth floor unhindered. What they found was dead security guards and two more of the terrorists operating the equipment.

A quick breach of the room took out the two and made room for three boys who were now busy deciding there next move. They also discovered that these two put a lock on the security that froze its current settings which put the entire building lockdown disabling all land lines polarizing the windows and locking all exits.

Mike suspected these two infiltrated before the rest of the armed men and compromised the security system.

"Alright got it." Said Mike as he cracked the lock, he transferred command ability to his PDA which he'd like to say he brought for just such an occasion…but in truth it was to play the games he downloaded onto it earlier when he got bored.

Being a technical internationally recognized special forces unit with no direct ties to any country gives them a great deal of liberty on what they do with their equipment.

"Alright we have around fifteen guys in the ball room the guests are gathered into separate groups probably to make them more manageable and guarded by two people, each armed with a USAS-12 with drum mags."

"Ouch…" said Gray.

"What's a USAS-12?" asked Ichika, not being as inclined to firearms as the other two.

"An automatic shotgun made in Korea." Said Gray "and since they have drum mags if any of the guests decide they want to be a hero there entire group get wasted."

"We have to do something!" said Ichika especially worried since Houki and Cecilia are down there.

"No shit." Said Mike sharply "But they aren't going to do anything unless it's a last resort. The moment a hostage dies is the moment that large police contingent outside bum rushes the building and these guys escape plans get complicated."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Ichika surprised at the sound logic given to him.

"It's part of our training." Explained Mike "Unlike this idiot I stayed awake when they explained it to us, he just shot people during the practical part."

"I'm very good at shooting people." Defended Gray.

"Anyways we should probably deal with the guys outside the ballroom first and give us some breathing space." Said Mike "Preferably we take them all out as fast as possible. It will lessen the chance of them using the hostages against us. But how do we do that from what I see their patrols are to spread out for any quick and easy way to do this. They are also probably looking for us."

"I got an idea." Said Gray, he un screwed his suppressor kicked open the door and fired repeatedly at two of the armed men probably coming to investigate why the security room went quiet.

They then heard frantic shouting over the radio about gun shots, location and all available groups get to the security room.

"There." Said Gray looking pleased with himself "We now have a bunch if bad guys coming right at us."

"Okay I see where you were going with this but that was still stupid." Said Mike "We are severely outgunned right now with a couple dozen armed men coming at us."

Gray went and collected the weapons from the now dead terrorists.

"Ho ho ho." He said holding up two P90's.

And now they have machine guns.

"Okay better." Said Mike catching one of the machine guns as it was tossed to him.

"Wait what about me?" asked Ichika. He hates feeling useless especially when his friends are in danger.

"Stay here and out of the line of fire." Said Gray checking his ammo count in the magazine. "We are still under orders to protect you."

"I have a plan for that." Said Mike "I've locked down access to the fire escape which means the only way to this level his the elevator."

Gray got what he was getting at. They moved out of the security station and towards the elevators.

 **The Ballroom.**

The leader of the so called terrorist sat comfortably in the middle of the room. This was the easiest job he was paid to do. Just go into the ballroom and take them hostage, then wait while a pre planted cyber worm transferred data to a device he had on his person.

Once he got that, drop the data off at the disclosed location.

First part plan went off without a hitch. Their client even managed to sneak a couple of his more trusted men into the building beforehand so they could plant the worm. The only problem is that a few guests managed to escape before they seized the room.

He lost those men because of that. Including his infiltrators. The rest of these guys were basically guys handed bit of cash and gun with the promise of more if they take part in the operation. So basically morons with a gun.

 _"Hey boss, we've reached the floor of the security station."_ Case in point these idiots didn't remember the call signs he gave them.

"Alright." Replied the now named boss. "Be careful, these guys may have escaped by dumb luck but they've manage to avoid us up till now."

 _"Right boss."_ He heard the elevator door open _"OH SHIT!"_

The surprised remark was followed by the sound of excessive automatic gunfire. That seemed to gather the attention of both the captives and the rest of his crew.

"Hey...you guys still there?"

 _"…"_

A disturbing amount of silence came over the radio. He felt a cold sweat come over him. He turned to look at the captives. And he noticed something.

While he didn't bother to get the exact amount of guests here he instantly realized one was missing. A very notable guess. Ichika Orimura. The sole male I.S. pilot.

More notably his security detail was also absent. It was Havoc Team.

People on his side of the world regarded them as only a couple of kids.

However kids or not. These two have taken down at least one I.S.. sheer amount of skill and/or stupid luck needed to survive an encounter with one of those things was jaw dropping.

However to take one down not mention how much of lunatic you had to be to end up in that situation in the first place…

Things were beginning to go very…very sideways.

 **Havoc Team**

"Well that was easy." Said Gray as he and Mike stood in front of two open elevator cars.

"Yeah amazing how easy combat it is when they can't fight back." Said Mike dryly giving his partner a 'yeah no shit' look. They ambushed the terrorists before they got of the elevator, and weren't able to react when Havoc team dumped their entire magazines into their teams

"Still the janitor is going to be pissed when he comes into work tomorrow." Said Gray "Because we made a hell of mess on this floor alone."

"You know I've been meaning to ask but how can guys kill so easily?" Asked Ichika, this wasn't the first time he's witnessed their handiwork. Being the center point of their last major mission, he didn't have much of a choice.

"How do you mean?" asked Mike while Gray took to scavenging any ammo off the bodies.

"Well when I was younger my sister had me hold a real sword, to demonstrate the weight of a human life." Explained Ichika "But you guys just take lives by the dozen."

"Well if you think we are monsters then you just insulted every soldier and police officer on the planet." Said Mike. "Me and Gray… well mainly me, might not be grizzled veterans, but I do understand what we do is to save lives."

"What about Gray?" asked Ichika.

"Gray is American." Said Mike "He grew up in the country that was the go to military force on the planet before the I.S. came along. This was probably a natural choice for him."

"America fuck yeah!" said Gray from inside the elevator "And the way my uncle told me, he was special forces by the way, was pretty much what Mike said before I signed up for this. And I took those words to heart. Also I don't' really think about it."

"You don't really think about anything." Shot back Mike.

"Hey, it's worked out so far."

Ichika thought about what they said. Killing was bad, or so he was led to believe. These two were taught differently. Not to that killing was there goal or purpose. But that it was necessary.

It just meant that they were soldiers.

"Oh yeah Mike quick question" said Gray with devious tone "Speaking of national military How does it feel to have more combat experience than your countries entire army put together?"

"Up yours." Replied Mike. "Anyways we need to think of a way to breach the ballroom."

"That's easy." Said Gray walking out with spare ammo, the two looked at him expectantly. "We use the vents."

Ichika looking at him confused. While Mike gave him a flat expression.

Gray up to this point has been drawing parallels of their situation and the first Die Hard film. Start out with pistols, upgrade to SMG's then run around and cause trouble. The only thing missing is vent crawling.

Mike knowing this sighed. But checked the blueprints of the floor anyways. That's when he saw that the vent crawling idea might actually work.

"Just so you know I did spend a few minutes looking at the ceiling." Said Gray. Also knowing what Mike saw.

"Why?"

"I was bored and so I began counting lights for the hell of it."

"…I can actually believe you'd d something stupid like that."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ichika.

"Well as usual this idiot got a stupid idea that might actually work." Said Mike. "Now we need to find some rope and we'll be good to go."

"What?" Ichika was clueless

"Ooh nice." Said Gray knowing where he was going with this.

"Now if only we could get them all grouped together." Said Mike.

"I have an idea." Said Gray getting a grin, that Mike has come to recognized as signaling him getting one of his ideas "We use explosions!"

The other two stared at him blankly slightly worried about what he might be planning.

 **Later**

The trio was crawling through the vents as planned. Rope tied around their mid section as a form harness.

This is called a swing seat. It is taught at the 101st airborne division air assault school, for a makeshift harness so soldiers can repel down walls when in lack of better equipment. They had it tied to the entrance of the event

It wasn't long before they got to the to the vent grate they looked down and saw where they wanted to be.

The terrorists didn't just huddle the guests into groups randomly. But had them strategically placed in front of the entrances so anyone trying to breech would think twice about firing.

However no one ever thought of the events since it only used as last resort in action movies. And not something used by professional military or special police units.

Havoc team is neither of the two, they are both teenagers one of which has seen a lot of action movies. They have long since given up on standard procedure when carrying out operations. Now their only main SOP is improvisation.

Which has kept them alive on many occasions.

"Alright we are here." Said Mike in a hushed down moving across the vent so Gray who was behind him could see. "Hit it."

"Oh by the way I figured out a name for this operation." Said Gray.

"Really?" asked Mike plainly.

"Operation: Die Hard." Said Gray with a wide grin as pulled up what seemed to be a makeshift trigger connected to a wire.

"Really…?" asked Mike with a deadpan expression. Not that it didn't make sense but still naming a life and death situation after a movie seems kind of odd.

"Well it's either this or Operation: Yippie kai Yay motherfucker." retorted Gray.

Mike just sighed at that.

"Glad you agree!" Gray said happily.

Ichika on the other hand was amazed at the how the two were having a conversation at such a time. He figured it was coping mechanism for them but still.

He wondered if he could be like that if had a guy friend at the I.S. academy. He has to watch what he says around his current group of friends due to the gender difference and their hair trigger tempers.

"Anyways… just blow the doors." Said Mike tired of dealing with this topic.

"Fire in the hole!" Gray was all too happy to carry out the request and pressed the trigger. Three simultaneous explosions happened and a white smoke filled the entrances.

Part of their plan involved making improvised explosives to blow the door. Gray learned how to make them during the specialized training part of their child soldier study program. He used supplies from a janitors closet to make an explosive and a copper wire to connect the detonator.

This was a distraction so the bad guys would focus on the doors and cause them to huddle in closer to each other.

Normally this would be a tactically bad thing to do. But they brought ballistic(riot) shields with them and created a roman styled shield wall. The ones with SMG's began firing over the groups of hostages heads making them duck down lower. They didn't use the shotguns because a dead hostage means the breachers wouldn't hesitate.

If there were any in the first place.

Due to the smoke screen they couldn't tell that no one was actually there.

Exactly what the Havoc duo wanted.

On that note they kicked the grate down. Which somewhat humorously hit one of the terrorists who seemed better dressed then the rest on the head which notably knocked him out. That was probably the leader.

Since he was to the back of their shield wall no one noticed.

Until Havoc team began repelling in guns blazing. The fire from their P90's managed to kill or injure most of the terrorist while the outer most were able to get away from the kill zone.

However that number only amounted to five.

When Havoc team got onto the ground they dropped their sent P90's and switched to the five sevens instead of opting to reload and began taking out the survivors. Who were still reeling from the surprise attack from above.

Back to back they fired at the remaining hostiles aiming a bit higher than normal so as to not accidentally hit a hostage.

The whole thing was over in seconds

"Secured?" asked Mike.

"Secured." Confirmed Gray. They lowered their weapons.

That's when they heard the cheering and applause which surprised them.

They turned to the hostages who saw them in action and were cheering them on as the heroes they proved themselves to be. Any sort of prejudice thoughts against them from earlier in the night were forgotten.

Ichika slid down the rope himself because he figured it was safe to come down. He wanted to help out too, his friends were in danger not mention the rest of the guests but the Havoc duo rather forcibly convinced him to stay back. Houki and Cecilia immediately came up to him to ensure he was okay. And to gain his attention.

"We should probably get the cops up here." Said Gray when the applause die down and now freed hostages were thanking them personally. Some of the younger woman were making some suggestive passes on them.

"We could signal them once we get the windows get de-polarized." Said Mike. "They probably have snipers in the building across the street that can relay the message."

Conveniently the guests decided to take it upon themselves to do that part.

As they waited the guests decided to take pictures with their saviors. Some of the younger and single women gave them kisses on the cheek.

It made being a hero feel good.

About thirty minutes SAT units were entering the room and shuffling out the guests save for Havoc team they were treated as part of the rescue operation and were allowed to leave on their own.

 **A few hours Later.**

Mike, Gray, and Ichika were sitting in the middle of command post for the police being a several tents in a circular pattern each one serving an administrative purpose.

Being the heroes of the night they were allowed be debriefed first and let go as the other guests shuffled through to give their story.

Now the three were outside eating a pizza they ordered in almost casual manner. Ichika decided it was easier to get caught up in their pace instead of trying to figure out a meaning in anything they do.

 _"I've heard what happened."_ Said the Colonel over mikes PDA device. _"You boys managed neutralize several dozen hostiles, and not lose a single hostage. This is an outstanding outcome by any standard."_

"Do you know what they were after?" asked Mike.

 _"From analysis on their equipment and worm that was found in the Kuromochi network. This seemed to be an attempt to gain information on their new I.S. a 4th generation prototype in response to the one Tabane Shinonono gave to her sister."_ Explained the Colonel he knows this because he was getting a live update from the police who were all to happy to hand over considering Havoc teams hand in the crisis.

This information made Ichika perk up at that.

 _"It's not much more than a blueprint now but it's still very sensitive information which is deadly in the wrong hands. We're speculating the group was hired by Phantom Task though we have no conclusive proof."_

Ichika sighed, of course those guys we're involved.

"Yeah that figures." Said Gray.

"They have been quiet for awhile." Said Mike.

 _"Agreed."_ Said the Colonel _"You boys better get plenty of rest because you're raiding a recently uncovered base two days from now. Pending a change to your contracts."_

"Can't one of the other teams take care of it?" asked Gray "I mean not that I'm not happy were taking a fight to the bad guys but it seems like were shoveling all of the crap."

"We should have at least a dozen other teams in the program." Said Mike agreeing with Gray's sentiment.

 _"…As of twenty four hours ago all support personnel were called back to their countries. And the operation teams were taken out of the program before any of them were cleared for solo operations by their families."_

"…"

"…"

"Wait What!?" shouted Gray

"Why?" asked Mike.

Ichika was stunned too but also a little lost.

 _"The operation teams were beginning to be called back by their parents after you boys took out that first I.S., it only increased after that covert ops you rescued Mr. Orimura. The last team was disbanded yesterday. Your families require your consent to be pulled out since you've already completed the training."_ Said the Colonel gravely. _"As for the support personnel they were pulled by their home governments this morning and have just finished packing up after helping analyze this situation. I'm guessing some Phantom Task elements in their governments pulled some strings..."_

The Colonel sighed.

 _"As of right now this program consists of me and you two."_ Said the Colonel _"And that is only if you want to stay after you see the changes to your contracts. As an_ _overview your missions will become more dangerous and I can guarantee more hostile I.S. encounters. Mr. Orimura I request you keep quiet about this."_

Ichika had no problem keeping his mouth shut. He didn't even know who he would tell about this.

The boys went silent at that. They knew better than anyone how dangerous it was going against an I.S.. Not to mention a shadow organization with some considerable pull in the worlds governments.

However as it stands they were the only ones who could do something about it.

Earlier that night they enjoyed the perk of being the heroes getting praised by those they saved.

Now they face hard part of it being the only ones to be able to answer the call.

They didn't have super powers. Nor did they have that much resources.

However real heroes didn't need that, real heroes were the ones who answered that call.

And despite or rather in spite all set against them…they did.

A Photo-journalists later took a picture of the boys eating the pizza. It made the front page of the newspapers worldwide showing the heroes of the Kuromochi christmas cirsis. Only years later would he know the true significance of that moment.

When the decision of those two boys was made.

Cry havoc and let loose the hounds of war…

* * *

 **And done.**

 **I wanted this out all the way back at Christmas but had to deal with several training events which had me out in field a week at a time. Writers block and computer crashes.**

 **But it's here and this where you get to see where Havoc team will get more independent. And things really kick up.**


End file.
